Where Did We Go Wrong?
by Zaviarah
Summary: Christian gets the shock of his life when a lunch date with his mother takes an unexpected turn. How didn't he know? Why didn't she say anything and most importantly will they be okay? (ON HOLD - WRITER'S BLOCK)
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: All rights to the basis of the original characters of FSOG belong to E. L. James. No copyright infringement intended! This is a standing disclaimer for the remainder of this story._**

* * *

 _Prologue - Is that?_

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"Are you ready?" I ask my mom once we're in her office. We are going out to lunch today. I don't have the best relationships with my family members but mother insists that meet up once a week.

"Yes, let me just check on one patient. She's in the maternity ward so tell Taylor to pick us up over there."

"I didn't know you worked in the maternity ward." Wouldn't she have told me if she did?

"You're right. I usually don't but this is a special case. The patient was bought in to the ER and I was the first one to get to her."

"Oh.. Is she okay" I don't really know what else to say. It's none of my business anyway.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since I turned her over."

We walk in to the maternity ward. And make our way to a private room. I hang back in order to give my mom and the patient some sort of privacy.

I pace back and forth in front of the room since I don't really know what to do exactly. I see my mom come out of the room with a a tight expression. She gives me a tight smile as she starts to walk own the hallway.

For some reason, I take a quick look in to the room and I have to do a double take.

Something about her seems familiar... That can't be..

"Ana?" I whisper to myself as I stare in to the glass in disbelief.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, comment, critique, etc.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I never thought that from 234 words that I would get such a large response so, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. Now, here it is. The first of many chapters to come.**

 **Thanks again and Happy Reading!**

 **-Ari**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Ana. Anastasia Steele.

"Are you coming dear?" My mother asks. I must have been staring through this glass for a while as she is nearly at the door already.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm coming." I say trying for impassive.

Once I catch up to her I have to try my hardest not to let me emotions get the best of me. _Emotions._ Yes, pain, worry, anxiety and mostly regret. Over our time together I actually developed feelings for her. I knew she was different from the moment she stumbled in to my office and I loved that about her.

"Would you like your regular Mr. Grey?"

 _What?_ When did we get here and sit down? "Yes." Our waitress walks away.

"Are you okay sweetie? You're unusually quiet."

"Yes, mother I'm fine. Just thinking over some business."

"Okay.." She says not completely convinced. "Anything you want to talk about? You know get a perspective from an unbiased view?"

"Thanks mom but this is a new venture and I am still trying to figure out the situation. What about you, how's work this week?" I ask trying to deflect the attention.

"Work is the same as usual. Other than the patient in the maternity ward, it's been regular."

Okay this may be the best time to bring her up. _Is that even Ana?_

"Is she going to be okay? You seem worried." I'm worried too. What if that is her? Why was she in the hospital? And in the maternity ward?

"I think so but it's going to be a long road for the both of them. I don't think they have anyone but each other."

"They?"

"Her and the baby." _What?_

"The baby?"

"Look Christian, it's nice that you care about my job and what I do but I'm afraid I've already said too much about her situation."

"Yes, I completely understand." I do. But I want to know... I need to know. Ana has a baby.. she only left me five months ago and we were both monogamous which means..

"Are you okay? You don't look well." My mother stops my inner thoughts.

"Yes." I reply curtly. Thankfully the waitress comes with our food at this moment and takes away some of the heat from me.

* * *

After lunch I dropped mom back off at the hospital and made my way to GEH.

"Andrea cancel all meeting for today. And get Welch on the phone. Now!" I bark while making my way in to the office.

I pick up the phone and Welch is already on the line.

"I need updated information on Anastasia Steele."

"Sir, the same Anastasia Steele from last year?"

"Yes. The very same." I say a little annoyed.

"But-" I hang up on him before he can even finish that sentence. I don't listen to anyone who dares to question me.

I know it will probably take at least 24 hours to get any information from Welch so I decide to look up the visiting policies for the maternity ward at the hospital.

Visitors are allowed from 10:30am to 9:00pm. My mom gets off at 6 so that gives me plenty of time to finish up work that I need to do here and then head over to the hospital. I can _not_ risk my mother seeing me visiting her. My mother not seeing us together was the start of all this.

It was the first weekend Ana and I had spent together. I had her tied to the bed and was just about to taste her when I heard her voice and Taylor's outside the door. I panicked. All I could think about is my mother wanting to meet her if she knew someone else was not only in the apt. with me but was a woman and in my bedroom, all hell would have broken loose. So I quickly put on my pants and shirt on and ran out of the room. I told my mom that I had a nightmare last night and fell back asleep so that got her off my back. It wasn't even until I got back in to the room that I realize I've left Ana there, tied up on the bed. I was sure that she was going to leave me right then and there but she understood and even agreed to the sub contract.

I can't believe that with everything we've been through and experienced together that she didn't tell me. She wasn't just another sub to me, she must have known that right? Yes, we had a contract but we also had so much more. I just thought she was bored or tired with our arrangement when she ended it five months ago but I guess not. _If that is even Ana._

"Mr. Grey, Sir" Andrea's timid voice comes through the PA in my office.

"What?" I answer.

"I was wondering if you needed anything else for the night as I am preparing to take off and haven't heard anything from you in some time."

What tim- 6:30!? I've been here thinking about Ana for nearly 3.5 hours. Oh well, at least now I can go see her but I need one more thing..

"You can go Andrea just send Taylor in here before you do."

A few seconds later, Taylor comes in to my office.

"Sir?"

"Taylor I need a disguise of sorts and a different CPO to accompany me to the hospital."

Taylor's stances changes becoming harder at mention of the hospital.

"What for sir?" He asks. Taylor has never questioned me before..

"I believe there are some people at the hospital that I need to see. However I don't want to be spotted."

"I have to advise against that sir."

I raise and eyebrow at him to urge him to continue.

"It is extremely short notice Sir. Proper arrangements cannot be made immediately so for now perhaps it would be best to develop a plan of action and possibly go tomorrow."

Taylor has _never_ spoken to me like this. Something is off.. but I don't really care right now.

"Unacceptable Taylor. We will be leaving within the hour."

He doesn't move but I can see his jaw twitch with frustration and maybe even _anger_?

He doesn't even sign off, he just marches out of my office.

 _What was that about?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Taylor POV**

As soon as I am out of the boss' hearing range I call Gail.

"Hey, aren't you still at the office?"

"Yes, I am and we have a problem." I say a little frantically.

"What's going on?" She asks worried.

"I think he knows..About Ana and the baby."

"What!? How is that possible?"

"When I picked him up earlier he was with Mrs. Grey they left out of he maternity ward. I didn't think anything about it but he just told me he's going to the hospital with a disguise. I think he may have seen her and wants to make sure it's her."

"Oh my God! Jason, what do we do? I don't think she can handle this right now."

"I know, I don't think she can either. Look the hospital knows Sawyer as her security so I'm going to tell him to make a proscribed list for her so he can't get to the room. This should stop him for now until we figure out something long term or she can get out of the hospital."

"Okay, good thinking. I'll tell Sawyer since he's here visiting them. You should call Brian, Mr. Grey has probably ordered a background check on her already."

"Good thinking. I'll call him. We will figure this out. I love you."

"I love you too" she replies. I hang up and call Welch. Without going in to too much detail, I tell him to delay the report as much as possible. He must sense the urgency in my voice because he complies right away.

While pulling the car up in front of GEH, I receive a text from Sawyer telling me everything is taken care of and Gail has gone home to prepare dinner. He will be staying in the room with Ana just in case. She has not woken up yet but should be up soon.

Mr. Grey gets in the car and I drive as slow as possible to not seem suspicious but also not get to the hospital immediately. Nothing can go wrong tonight.

I stay in the car while they go in but I told Ryan to keep his phone on so that I could hear the conversation.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I walk up to the reception desk. "Hello, I'm here to visit someone in the maternity ward."

"Name?" The snarky receptionist says without even looking up.

"Anastasia Steele. S.T.E.E.L.E."

She looks at the screen for a moment and then checks a note that seems to be behind the desk. She straightens up and for the first time looks at me; dead in the eye.

"There is no Anastasia Steele in the maternity ward, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She looks me dead in the eye.

What was _that_ about? Is everyone acting weird today?

* * *

 **Taylor POV**

Wow, Sawyer is one clever bastard. This should hopefully help the situation for some time. Hopefully Mr. Grey won't be too suspicious.

They arrive back at the car and I drive off toward Escala. Grey doesn't say anything but he looks pensive.

We arrive and I go to the service elevator. Thankfully, I reach the kitchen before Grey does.

"Gail, Christian is on his way up. Luke stopped him from even getting in to the maternity ward. They are safe for tonight."

"Thank God!"

Just as she finishes her statement, the elevator pings.

"Good Evening Mr. Grey" Gail says sounding completely professional. _God, I love her._

"Mrs. Jones." he nods. "I'll be in my study. You can leave dinner in the warmer, I will get it when I am ready." He says walking towards his office. "Taylor!"

When I get in the study, I close the door behind me and stand in traditional military pose. I let myself slip earlier but I need to get control over this situation again.

"Sir"

"Have you been watching Ana?"

"No sir."

"Why not?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"So now you need permission" he mumbles.

It's going to be hard to say this.. "Ana was just another sub. You never have required me to watch any of the other 15 or Mrs. Lincoln, so, no I didn't follow Ana."

"Okay…. I guess you have a point."

Silence..

"I thought I saw— never mind. You and Gail are dismissed for the night."

"Sir" I curtly nod and make my way out.

We may be dismissed but that doesn't mean that I won't be checking the security cameras like a hawk.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
-Ari**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

 **Luke POV**

This situation is seriously getting out hand but until Ana wakes up, there is nothing we can do but comply with Ana's request. I make my way back to the room and just as I sit down, I see her starting to wake.

"Where… What?.." she starts to mumble and move slightly in the bed.

"Ana. Ana open your eyes for me sweetie."

"Luke?" she says focusing on me.

"Yes, darlin. It's me."

"I'm in a hospital. What happened?" She puts her hand on her stomach "OH MY GOD BLIP! Wheres my bab-"

"Ana, I need you to calm down."

"Is he okay?" she starts to cry.

"Yes, I am going to explain but I need you to stay calm and I am going to get the doctor."

"Okay.." she says calming down.

I call the doctor in.

"Hello Anastasia. How are you feeling?"

"How is my baby? Where is he?"

"Your baby is fine. When you can in you had high blood pressure and you were showing severe signs of preeclampsia so in order to keep you and your baby safe, we did an emergency c-section."

"But its too soon."

"Don't worry. You were are 37 weeks so your baby is fully developed although we will need to keep him here for a while just to make sure everything is perfectly fine."

"Okay…" she says taking it all in "Thank you."

"Now, are you in any pain?"

"No. I'm fine but when can we get out of here?" I know her thought process exactly. She knows this is the hospital that Grace works at and that Christian could be here at any time. Telling her he's already seen her is not going to be easy.

"I will have to keep you for observation for a few days but your son will need to stay here for at least a week."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. We just have some paperwork that needs to get done, especially the birth certificate."

She smiles but it quickly fades.

"Okay. But can I please just see him first?"

"Certainly, I will get a chair in here so we can wheel you down. You will have to take it easy for a while to let your scar heal."

The doctor comes back with a chair and we help Ana in to it. I make sure that the hallway is clear first before heading down to the NICU.

* * *

 **APOV**

Oh my God. Teddy. My baby. Hooked up to all these wires… But he's so beautiful _He looks just like his dad,_ A little bit of curly copper-brown hair.

"Christian" I whisper but I guess it was loud enough for Luke to hear it.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"He doesn't want him."

"You told him?" he asks incredulously.

"No, but I talked about the subject to him and he basically shot it down."

"I didn't know that." Luke doesn't know much about the situation other than Christian being the father and him not knowing.

"What if he takes him, or makes me get rid of him? I couldn't.." I whisper that last part.

"Look Ana" he says getting on his knees to be down at my level "I know that was probably the fear and the reason at first but he's here now. And nothing will take him away from us."

"Us?" I ask frowning.

"Yes, all of us. Me, Gail, T, we love you..both. And we won't let anything happen to either of you." _Us._ I like the idea of that.

I let out a deep breath and look back at my son.

"I'm scared."

"I know. But we will protect you."

"Okay.." he should know. I mean he is his father and if he actually, by some miracle, wants to be in his life, who am I to stop him? But just in case things don't go so well.. "I'll tell him. But only when we are both able to be out of the hospital." I don't want to be stuck having to deal with him and if it's too much I need to be able to get away.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the amazing responses. Their backstory will be explored throughout the story.**

 **Because this question will probably come up a lot.. Luke Sawyer is Ana's plain clothed CPO that Taylor hired for her after she left. To any bystander they would look like best friends or even a couple.**

 **Any other questions feel free to ask!**

 **-Ari**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

 **APOV**

 _More.. That's what we deserve. Me and my son._

 _I always wanted more but I couldn't say it. I was just number 16. I couldn't touch him, I couldn't tell him I love him and I surely couldn't ask for more. I was slowly working towards it. Being his sub was my compromise. It was either that or not have him at all so I took it all in stride. It was 8 months in to our revised contract when I found out about Teddy. I tried all that week to gauge his reaction but every time I either got shot down or I got the answers that I didn't want to hear._

 _'I can't be a father.'_

 _'I don't want kids.'_

 _'That's why I have contracts and rules. No room for mistakes.'_

 _Unknowingly he had call our baby a mistake. That's when I knew it wouldn't work. I didn't want my baby to know that he was conceived while I was in the red room and that his father is incapable of love._

 _I was just another one of his sex slaves. That weekend when I went to Escala instead of going to the room and assuming the position, I went to his study and waited for him to come home._

 _I was expecting some sort of reaction. Really I was looking for anything, any indication that he wanted me to stay would have been perfect but all I got was a nod, and a handshake._

 _I thought we were more but that was the perfect indication that I was wrong. We shared, laughed, ate together.. but it was all just a lie. A ploy to try to keep me in the playroom.._

I'm taken out of my mind when Luke calls my name from the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really.. but lets go."

I'm getting released from the hospital today and I figure the best course of action is to go right to Christian. Rip the bandaid off. Jason and Luke did a great job of keeping him away but it's time to face the music.

* * *

The ride to Escala was quiet. So is the elevator ride. I'm really glad that Luke stayed with me or else I probably would have turned back around. We hop off the elevator and am greeted by Jason.

"Hello, Ana. How are you today?"

Okay, lets cut the small talk. "Jason.. where is he?"

"He's in his study. He has no idea that you are here."

"And how is he?"

"Usual.. upset and frustrated. I managed to get Welch on our side, although I didn't tell him anything, so he doesn't have any new information on you as of right now."

"Okay.. I guess it is now or never."

"Ana!" Gail comes enveloping me in a hug. "How are you? I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit, things have been a little crazy around here."

"It's no problem Gail, I completely understand."

"How's my boy doing?"

"He's doing great. They said he should be able to come home next week hopefully." I say smiling.

"Oh, that's fantastic dear!" She squeals.

"What's with all the noise?" I hear behind me. I know it's him and now I don't know if I can face him. I look up at the faces of Jason, Luke and Gail all staring at me. I freeze.

After some time I start to slowly turn around.

I take a deep breath.. "Christian."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading! I know you all are hoping for longer chapters and I promise you they are coming!**

 _ **Please Review, Comment, Ask Questions, etc.**_

 **-Ari**


	6. Author NoteClarification

**I know you all probably want this to be a chapter but it's just an author note...**

 **After going out for the day and coming back to such amazing responses, I was truly shocked at not only the number but the misunderstanding.**

 **Some if you have pointed out that in the last chapter Ana said "I was 16..." I didn't realize it would come out the way that it did but it was meant to be read as "I was** ** _number_** **16." As in, she felt she was just number 16 to Christian.**

 **I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding. :(**

 **In the meantime while I am freaking out over this mistake I will be writing. So as I did today, I will update my current stories in the morning.**

 **Thanks for being such loyal and amazing readers - I hope I didn't lose you forever.**

 _ **Love**_

 _ **-Ari**_


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 7_

 **APOV**

"Christian" I say looking him in the eyes.

A mirage of emotions pass through his eyes starting with surprise and ending in recognition. He must know now that I am definitely the girl he saw in the hospital a few days ago. But he doesn't say anything, doesn't even move and it's making me more nervous than ever.

After a few minutes he clears his throat. "Can you give us a minute?" he asks.

I completely forgot about the gang around me. Gail slowly exits but Jason and Luke stay planted at my side. Christian looks at Jason and then to Luke with disapproving and rage filled eyes. I turn to both of them and nod telling them it is okay to leave. I don't think they really need to be here. Christian would never hurt me but i also know they will definitely be in the security offices watching the cameras like hawks. Luke looks to Jason who gives a nod and then he leaves but Jason turns to me and says "we'll be watching" low enough so only I can hear it. Knowing that I was right and that they care for me brings a slight smirk to my face but it is quickly gone once I look back up to Christian.

He goes from confused to hurt to angry all within a matter of seconds and jumping off of each other. He walks over to towards the fridge and asks me if I want anything to drink. Of course I can't because I really want to breastfeed but I keep my answer at a simple 'no thank you'.

So he just turns around in front of the fridge. I look down at my feet afraid of what I might see when i look up.

"Look at me." he commands and I do as I am told. "You never used to look down like that.." I don't say anything. Really i don't have a response so we stand in silence for a few minutes. I know he is looking at me but I am really just looking past him and out the window.

"So. it was you." He half asks hald states.

"In the hospital?"

"Yes. In the hospital."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. They discharged me right before I came here."

"You came here right after you were discharged?.. Why?"

"Well there's something important I need to tell you. I'm sure you probably have an idea of what it is but I need to tell you everything and give you a chance."

"You're giving me a chance? A chance to do what?"

"Please, sit down." I motion to the breakfast bar. He sits down and I do the same but make sure that there is a stool between us.

"Okay Christian. I'm going to speak and I need you to not interrupt me, please."

He doesn't say anything so I take that as my cue to start talking.

"The night when I left after dinner.." I clear my throat. _This is harder than I thought it would be._ Earlier that week I wasn't feeling well. I was sick almost everyday, certain smells made me run o the bathroom, I was tired.. Anyway, I figured something was wrong so I went to the doctor after I felt like that for a few days. They took some blood and urine to do some simple tests… When.. when they came back in the room they told me I was pregnant." I peak up to see Christians face but it is impassive as usual. "I went to Doctor Greene to confirm and she confirmed it. I was 10 weeks pregnant when I left you. You and I both know that I was a virgin when we met and we were exclusive in our.. our.. what ever you call them.. so there is no doubt that he is yours. While I was waiting for you that day Gail was making dinner and whatever she was cooking sent me straight to the bathroom. She got really worried and was going to take me to the doctor and i couldn't let her do all that so I told her. At some point she told Jason because he started to stop by and check up on me at my new apt. At first I thought you found out or had a background check done or something but he told me he was just there to help. Which he has been, both him and Gail. Around 6 weeks ago when I was 32 weeks, I wasn't feeling well one night when he came to check on me and I was showing early signs of preeclampsia which could have harmed either myself or the baby. I was given orders to stay calm and relax as much as I could. Jason then hired Luke to watch after me at all times and to keep us safe. My relaxing didn't work though because about two and a half weeks later, I was diagnosed with preeclampsia. My symptoms weren't severe and there was no reason to deliver that early so I was put on bed rest. But one night I woke up with a sharp pain and I couldn't breath. Luke rushed me to the hospital and called Gail and Jason. That was last week.. when you saw me. I had to do an emergency c-section so that we both had a chance of survival because at the point we both could have died if I tried a natural birth. So.." I say taking a breath and looking up at Christian once again. His eyes are closed tight and I'm pretty sure his nails are digging in to hands. "Our son.. Theodore Raymond Steele was born. He's doing really great and they said they're going to take him out of the NICU in a few days if everything keeps going well and then I can take him home…" I finish.

Christian hasn't moved since the last time I looked up at him. I just wait for him to say something.. say anything…

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asks. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I was just your sub Christian. I know you don't want kids and I wanted to keep my son so.. I left I guess. I'm telling you this now because you deserve to know. Even if you don't want to be in his life I thought you should at least know that he exists."

He stays quiet for a minute or two. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah.. yeah. But visiting hours are over. You can see him in the morning."

"Okay." _Okay. That's it?_

"I'll I've you time to process this. I guess I will call you in the morning once I get to the hospital and add you to the list of visitors." I say getting up. I walk towards the elevator but then turn back to him. He looks so.. _broken.._ "Please don't be mad at Jason or Gail over this. They were just trying to help me." I turn back around and by the time I am at the elevator Luke is right next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders to give me a reassuring squeeze. As we step in to the elevator I take a deep breath and turn around. I can slightly see Christian from the angle I am at and he looks at me with an unnamed emotion. The doors close and I feel like I can finally breathe.

"How was it?" Luke asks timidly.

"He didn't really say anything so I don't know. But he wants to see Teddy tomorrow."

"I'll arrange it." He says as we walk out of the elevator and to the car.

 **A/N: As per request I will be trying for longer chapters but to keep my updating frequent, it will be gradual so bare with me.**

 **Thanks for reading.** ** _Please review, comment, ask question, etc._**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Luke Sawyer was hired, well really asked, by Taylor to look after Ana. He is not hired by Christian.**

 **Hope that helps clear some things up!**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **-Ari**

 _Chapter 6_

 **CPOV**

I am a father… I have a kid… We have a kid… Ana and I have a baby.. _What the hell?_

I storm in to the security office knowing that Taylor has probably been in there watching everything.

"Explain yourself now before I fire you." I bark at him but he doesn't even flinch.

"Mr. Grey. Permission to speak freely."

"Well you've done a lot of other things without my permission so I guess you should continue."

"Look Christian. I know you must be upset over this but I did it not only with An- Miss Steele and her baby's best interest but yours as well. I guarantee you I didn't know until she was well in to her pregnancy and shortly after she started having complications. I wasn't sure what to do or how to handle the situation and I was unsure of your reaction. Miss Steele didn't need any more stress in her life so I decided to ask a friend to look after her and make sure that she was okay. I was going to tell you once everything was okay if she didn't but she decided to. So.. here we are."

"So that guy with Ana.."

"That's my friend. Luke Sawyer."

I don't even know what to do or what to think. He helped her and for that I should be grateful but he kept this from me. Both him and Gail.. two of the people I trusted the most.

"I trusted you… I trusted you both."

"I'm sorry Christian. I was only doing what's right. I did the best I could seeing that you have never had this situation with one of you.. companions before."

"She was more than that Jason…"

"If you say so, Sir." If _I say so? And we're back to iSr?_

"She was different Taylor."

"I don't want to speak for Ana but I don't believe she see's your.. situation the same way." And with that he walks out.. of his own office. What the fuck is going on here!?

I know there are other things that I feel but rage is the one that takes over the most right now. I haven't had a sub since Ana and I'm in no mood to even do that right now because I would not be kind. I can't even drink because I'll be damned if there is a reason I can't see _my_ son in the morning, let alone it be a hangover. Right now going to the gym seems like the only solution to get rid of some of this rage.

I step out of the office and see Gail and Taylor in the kitchen.

"I'm going down to the gym but Reynolds can accompany me." I say walking straight past them and to the elevator. Taylor wisely makes no move to follow me because honestly if he comes within a few feet of me, I will have no choice but to punch him in the face. I'm surprised I had so much control in the security office and did't try to knock him on his ass then.

Punching this bag isn't doing anything to help. Each time instead it magnifies the pain and hurt I feel. The people I trusted the most - trusted with my life - have betrayed me. They lied to me and kept me away from the two things I love the most.

 _Two things._ At that realization I stop punching and have to put my hands on my knees in an attempt to catch my breath.

It's 11am and I am on m way to the Hospital with Reynolds escorting me. I go to the same desk I did last week. "Can you tell me where the NICU is?"

The receptionist looks up and he smiles at me. "Of course Mr. Grey. May I ask who the parents are?"

Shit! I forgot about me being who I am and new lis this getting out. I need this to stay under control. If I anything else gets out of control, I might snap. Out of no where Taylor materializes with an NDA and hands me a cap and glasses. _So now he wants to have my best interest?_

The receptionist must understand the situation because he doesn't ask me any more questions, he just gives us directions.

I walk in to theorem and look around for Ana. I see her by one of the boxes and as if she senses me, she looks in my direction. I can see tears running down her face and she waves me over watching me the entire time I am walking over.

I stop in my tracks when I see him.. my baby.. my son. He is so small and attached to a few wires, inside this box. Ana comes up to me and wipes her thumb across my cheek wiping a few tears that I haven't noticed escape. She then takes my hand and walks me over to our son. _Our son._

"Hey Teddy Bear." Ana sniffs. "Here's your dad, Christian." she says looking down at his sleeping body.

"Hey kiddo… I'm really glad I'm meeting you. I love you."

At me telling my son I love him Ana breaks out in violent sobs and I have to catch her before she falls. I know this situation is all wrong but holding Ana in my arms and looking at my son feels right somehow.

After she's done crying and I sit her in one of the chairs near our son I notice that Sawyer guy off in the distance watching us closely. While Ana is trying to wipe her face, I approach him.

"Luke Sawyer?"

"Yes." he says impassively.

"Can you give us a minute."

"No." He says. _No!? Is he fucking kidding me?!_

"It's okay, Luke." Ana hoarsely says from her seat.

"Are you sure Ana?" He asks still looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes." He looks at her "Please." she says pleadingly. _Why does she have to plead to this guy? is there more going on here?_ He nods at her and walks away but not before giving me a threatening glare.

I walk back over to her and sit down next to her and look at our son. It's quiet for a long time before anyone says anything.

"They said they could take him off of these wires and things later… and then they will take him up with the rest of the babies and he can come home in a few days…"

"Where is home?"

"You don't know?" she asks unbelieving.

"No..Welch had some trouble getting information on you.."

"Oh." Not a question but a statement.. _interesting._ "I'm sorry.. about that.. about all of this." she says looking down.

I don't know how to reply really so instead I stay silent..

"I can''t wait to hold him."

"You haven't held him?" I ask.

"No. They put me under to control my stress and blood pressure while they did the c-section. When I woke up I was really freaked out. I didn't remember much other than coming in to the ER."

"I''m sorry you had to go through that alone."

"Well I did have Luke."

"Mmhmm. So what _is_ going on between you two?"

"Nothing. He's just like a big brother/best friend. He's really helped me through this. Taylor and Gail too. Please don't take my dumbness out on them I was just.. I don't know scared.. I'm still scared.. I don't know how any of this will work.. I mean your family and mine.. Ray doesn't know… No one even knows about me.. about us.. What are we supposed to tell people?.. Are we going to tell people?.. Do you even wan-"

"Slow down.. You're rambling."

"I'm sorry… I'm just really nervous." she says looking down again.

"Well we should tell people sooner than later.. you know our families at least."

"What do we tell them? I was contracted to you for sex for a couple of months and got knocked up?" Well, that was blunt. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"No.. I understand this situation is.. different. But we were more than that. Weren't we?"

"Were we? It didn't feel like that to me." Frowning.

Our much needed conversation is cut short by a doctor walking over.

"Ms. Steele?"

"Hi Dr. Jones. Is it time?"

"Yes, it is. And who might this be?"

"This is Teddy's father."

"Oh?.. Well I'm surprised. Sorry, that was unprofessional of me. Lets get going shall we?"

"Do you want to stay?" Anastasia asks me.

"Of course." I grab her hand out of reflex as they start to wheel our son in to a different room. We used to walk around the apartment like this any time we were near each other. She doesn't pull back like I thought she would though. She gives my hand a small squeeze for.. reassurance I guess and I do the same for her.

Once in the room a nurse comes in as they open the box and start to take some of the wires and tubes off of him - checking his stats each time they remove something different. Soon but not soon enough, all the wires and tubes are removed.

"Can I hold him?" Ana asks clearly holding back tears. The doctor moves in order to let Ana pick him up. She holds him with such care and love. She looks up at me and then back at our son. He has my copper hair but he has Ana's baby blues. I figure this is a moment to capture and remember so I pull out my phone and snap a few pictures. I study the pictures.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" I ask looking up.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh.. I don't know about that. He's so small."

"i think you should. He'll be fine."

"Okay, sure."

I put my phone down on a counter nearby before I walk closer to them. Ana looks me in the eyes and gives a tiny nod. She guides him in to my arms and looks at us as a tear runs down her cheek.

I look down at my son and I feel nothing but what I can only describe as pure love. I will take care and protect my son. I look back up at Ana who has stolen my phone and is taking pictures. I can tell she's concentrating on trying to get them perfect because her face is scrunched up and her tongue is sticking out slightly. That face always made me laugh and it makes me smile right now.

"Perfect!" She must have gotten the shot she was looking for.

 **Thanks for reading.** ** _Please review, comment, ask question, etc._**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry if you got a notification before. I tried to upload last night but it wasn't working so here it is now..**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 **CPOV**

Once Teddy has fallen back asleep, we put him in his bed and they took him to the room where the rest of the newborns are. As we are walking out I think that this is a good time to tell her about my mom.

"Ana.. there's something I need to tell you about when you were here in the hospital-"

"I know you saw me. I didn't see you or anything but Luke tol-"

"Wait, you knew that I was looking— that's not what I was talking about but we _will_ need to talk about that eventually… The reason I saw you that day was because my mom was visiting the maternity ward."

"Grace? But I thought you told me she works with kids in pediatrics."

"She does but that night the ER was busy and her ward wasn't so they requested her to be there. And she was the first doctor to reach you when you came in."

Silence.

"Ana?"

"So she knows?"

"No, she doesn't know about us but she does know your situation and about Teddy."

"So.. that makes things weirder. If that's even possible."

"Yeah.. so when do we tell them?"

"I think the first question to ask is what do we tell them?"

"To answer that I think it's best if we figure out what the original situation actually was."

"I thought it was clear on both sides but I guess not so maybe you're right. Escala?"

 **APOV**

"Uh sure." Escape hold way too many memories for me but he will not be coming back to my apartment to criticize or bully or change so I suck up

We both take our separate vehicles - myself with Sawyer and Christian with Jason and some guy that I think is named Reynolds.

They take the service elevator and it's just Christian and I in the elevator. The tension in the air only makes everything that much more awkward.

Once we practically rush out of the elevator he asks me if I want some wine - just a habit I suppose.

"No thank you. I'm breastfeeding and will need to pump in a few hours." It's really awkward talking about breastfeeding and pumping in front of him, Teddy's father or not.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize.."

"It's okay." I say making my way over to the couch.

"Teddy huh?" he asks placing a glass of water on the coffee table in front of me as he sits across from me on the other side of his u-shaped couch.

"Yeah. I remember one day when we were talking about our families that you talked really fondly of your grandpa and I thought it was a nice name. Although I wasn't sure if I would tell you about him when I picked it" I look down ashamedly "I wanted him to have some connection to you.."

"Well I think it's nice. Theodore Raymond.. your dad's name."

"Yup.."

"What about his last name? I would like him to have my last name." he says pointedly.

"Well why don't we figure out the rest of the arrangement and go from there."

"Arrangement?" he asks pensively. "Sure. Let's start at the beginning then… why didn't you tell me? We were getting along so well. I trusted you, I thought you trusted me and we could have worked through it.. together."

"Do you really believe that Christian? Some girl you contracted for sex turns up pregnant with your child and everything is going to be alright?" Is he serious right now?

"Ana.." I can see him trying to find the right words for whatever he is about to say. "I was more than that.. We were more than just that."

"Really?"

"God yes! Ana we ate dinner together, had movie nights, talked - about anything and everything. Even our pasts and our families. Those are things I have never done before with anyone."

"I guess I never thought about it like that but that doesn't mean more.. at least not the more I wanted." I mutter that last part.

"Ana.. I.. I.. I really care about you."

"I care about you too Christian but can we please get back to the topic of our son and our situation." I can't sit here and act like I don't love this man just to be rejected if it slips in a moment of weakness; talking about _us_ will make that slip up more likely to happen. "Do you want people to know?"

He seems taken back and a little hurt about that question but I have to ask. "Of course. He is my son. Besides if my mother ever found out some other way than us telling her, she would have my ass."

"Us? As in you want me to tell her with you?"

He looks to the side and scratches his neck - something I've learned he does when he is truly nervous. "Yeah, when we tell our families maybe we can tell them as a family?"

"As in all three of us?"

"Yes." he states with finality.

"How exactly do we tell them this happened? You know since I was your dirty little secret." Okay, I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I guess I am still a little sad and bitter over how things went between us.

"We can tell them that we were in a secret relationship for some time but we broke up and that you told me when he was born."

"Yeah, I suppose us being in a relationship could be believable." Okay, I really need to re-employ my brain to mouth filter starting now.

"I think it is believable." _What is that supposed to mean?_

"So.. I don't really feel comfortable with Teddy staying here right now since, and no offense, but you don't have much experience with children."

"Your right."

"Also, and I know this is my fault, but he doesn't have any place to stay in here as of right now and I really don't want him anywhere near that room or your.. guests that stay here so you need to work something out with that."

"I haven't had any.. _guests.._ since you Ana and I haven't been in that room since the night you left. I guess I could even get rid of it if you want me to."

"It's your life Christian. I just don't want my son near it so maybe you can have him stay in your room or something since all the guest bedrooms are upstairs."

"I don't want to be in that room if-"

"Can we not do that right now." I ask.

"What?"

"I don't know. Whatever your about to say didn't sound like a conversation that I want to talk about right now.. When do you want to tell people?"

He sighs but answers the question anyways. "I think the sooner the better. I know my family would hate it if I kept it away from them for too long."

"Same here."

"You haven't told your family?"

"No.. Uhmm.. well Ray knows because well, he's Ray. My mom doesn't know. As you know we're not really on good terms as it is and we're not really close. That's all of my family but my old roommate doesn't know either. I just told her I wanted to move out and we sort of just grew apart.. Jose and I haven't been the same since that night I told you about so.. those were really the only people in my life except for you and your 'staff'."

"Oh, I didn't realize.." what that i have no one? Yeah.. "But Ray doesn't know that I'm the father?"

"No. And I think it's best if I tell him about that first." I don't want Ray to shoot him; Teddy needs a father.

"What did you tell him?" I see Christian gulp. He knows Ray is a military man and extremely protective of me. He must think he will shoot him too.

"He only asked a few times early in the pregnancy but I would get choked up and he would drop it." I admit a little shyly. I don't want him to know that I got choked up because I love him and it made me sad that he wasn't with me and probably wouldn't want to be.

"Did you have a good pregnancy?" He asks. I definitely wasn't expecting that question.

"I still can't believe you ran away." _He did_ not _just say that._

"I didn't 'run away' Christian. I simply ended our contract and moved to a different apartment. IF you really cared about me or wanted to know where I was I'm sure you could have found out but you didn't. It's not like I changed my name or moved states or something. I was just trying to protect us."

"Yeah by keeping me away?" He asks slightly angry and slightly _sad?_

"Yes. I was scared and dammit Christian I still am. I am sorry it was childish of me in hindsight but you have to see it from my point of view. You were in a sexual partnership with someone who had openly expressed their dislike and not wanting kids. I didn't want you to talk me out of it or make me-"

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. You should _know_ that Anastasia."

I sigh and rub my temples. This conversation is a little too heavy for me right now. "I need to go home."

"So you're running away again?"

"No. I''m going home - the same thing I did last time." I sigh. "I'll be at the hospital all day tomorrow since I have maternity leave right now so I guess I will see you there if you come. Maybe in two weeks we can tell everyone. By then Teddy will be home and hopefully we will be settled." I say getting up.

"Okay.." he mutters. "Goodnight Anastasia."

And the awkwardness is back. I don't know whether to shake his hand or give him a hug so I go with a simple "Goodnight Christian" and make my way towards the elevator where Luke is already waiting for me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.** ** _Please review, comment, ask question, etc._**


	10. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"Good Morning Mr. Grey."

"Mrs. Jones I would like to walk to you and Taylor." Taylor materializes from no where at the drop of his name.

"Please sit." I command. All three of us move to the the couch. Them both on one couch and myself on another.

"Gail, Jason.. I want to talk to you about this situation with Ana. Mrs. Jones, I haven't heard your side of the story yet. Do you care to explain?"

"Mr. Grey. Over the course of your partnership with Ms. Steele, I grew fond of her and she became like a daughter to me. One night while you were still at the office I was making dinner and Ms. Steele ran to the bathroom. I could here her from here and I was worried about her. I was getting ready to call you or a doctor when she stopped me.. and she then told me she was pregnant. She begged me not to tell you so I didn't. I thought she would tell you in time but she just kept putting it off and it wasn't my place to tell you. Then when the complications started I thought it would be safest not to stress her out so I dropped it. I'm really sorry, sir. I was trying to look out for the both of you."

Really? She was trying to look out for me as well? Because all I hear is Ana this and Ana that. I can't fucking believe this.

"Thank you for letting me know. For the time being if you could prepare some meals to be heated up in the upcoming weeks in the next few days, that would be appreciated. If I need you for anything else, I will let you know. Taylor, I think it would be best to have someone else be my CPO. I trust Reynolds as he knows protocols and how we operate but whoever you see fit should suffice. I understand that you are both close to Ms. Steele and should you want to see her or _our_ son I would like to be notified and present at that time."

Taylor sits with his head down and Gail is looking at me with tears in her eyes. I can't believe they lied to me for months. I can't even be in the same room with them without my blood starting to boil. I get up and head towards my room to get changed and go to the gym. I already called Bastille before my little talk so he should already be there.

—

"Woah Grey, what's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing I say swinging at him again but I miss."

"Yeah right." He says backing out of the ring. "Look Christian. I know when something is bothering you and this is big. Talk to me."

Claude has never talked to me like this before but I do consider him friendly and I trust him. "I have a son." I say taking a gulp from the water bottle.

"Wait, what?!" He yells. Yeah, it was a shock to me too.

"I have a son. His name is Teddy." I say catching my breath.

He just stands there with me with wide eyes and gaping like a fish.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy right. And the worst part about it is that the people I thought I could trust lied to me and I didn't really know about him until a week after he was born. Gail and Taylor and who knows else lied to me for months. They saw how I was and said nothing!" I yell. Everyone saw how different I was, how much more miserable I had become and said nothing.

"So this Ana is the one who's had you all flustered the past few months? Whats the story there?" He asks taking a seat on the bench and I sit next to him.

"I don't know man. We both have completely different views of our relationship and I was so mad at her at first. I mean she kept me from knowing about the pregnancy but then she told me once he was born. He's perfect and I love him and we made him. But she still lied to me and I can't even be mad at her.. This is just one big clusterfuck of a situation. Then to think of how to tell our families, and once the media- ugh!" I huff standing up. Venting to someone helped at first but now it's making me really think of everything that will happen from now on. I scrub my face, "I can't do this. I'll see you next week." I walk out of the gym dejectedly.

* * *

After stewing for a few hours after the workout I decided to come to the hospital and sit with Teddy for a while. I never did it before, mostly because I didn't have the chance, and it's nice to just sit here and look at him while he sleeps. It puts my mind at ease and calms me down - just like Ana used to.

"Christian?" I turn around shocked at that voice.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger and sporadic updates. RL got in the way but I'm back now and that stands for all my stories! I hope you guys are still with me. Longer chapters are coming I promise i just wanted to get something out.**

 **Thanks for reading!** ** _Please review, comment, ask question, etc._** ** _All feedback helps._**

 **-Ari**

 ** _Also, please let me know if you are getting the emails about updates because I've been having some problems recently._**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I've been focusing on my other story and I had trouble connecting with the others. I think I'm getting back in to this one though! Yes, I have already posted chapter 9 but I didn't like how it progressed so this is a re-written chapter. Suggestions, reviews, comment, etc. really appreciated!**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 **-Ari**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"Mom?" I ask surprised. _Shit!_ I was going to tell her but this is not the way I wanted her to find out.

"Christian, you can't be in here. What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" she asks slightly annoyed. She must think that the workers haven't been doing their job. What do I tell her?: _Hey mom I was in this kind of relationship with this woman for eight months that involved tying her up and fucking her senseless in a BDSM setting but she wasn't happy and left. Oh yeah, and she was pregnant but didn't tell me until a few days ago. And the people we've trusted the most have lied to us. So… here's my son._ I must look like a gaping fish trying to come up with an answer and my mom is looking at me expectantly. Then I see Ana in the doorway behind my mom. _Thank God. Maybe she can help me out here._ She looks confused until she recognizes that my mom is standing in front of her then she looks just as lost as I do. _So much for help.._ Suddenly Teddy starts crying and I look from him to my mom to Ana. I go to Teddy and try to calm him down.

"Christian, I think he's hungry. That's what I was coming in here for." Ana says slowly walking past my mom and to me.

"Christian, how do you know these two?"

Ana and I look at each other and down to Teddy who has calmed a bit but is still fussy.

"I should go feed him. I'll leave you two to talk. It's good to finally meet you Mrs. Grey." Ana says as she tries to move away from me but I gently grab her waist and pull her a little closer to me. She looks up at me apprehensively. I look towards my mother who looks like she is starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Is there you want to tell me?" She asks accusingly.

"Mrs. Grey-" Ana starts

"Mom. This is Anastasia-"

"I know who she is. How do _you_ know who she is?" At that moment, _thank God!,_ her pager goes off. She looks conflicted as to whether or not she should leave but the doctor in her always goes toward her patients. It beeps again and she turns to leave pausing to turn back. "This is not over" she says menacingly towards me. I have never seen my mom use that voice and honestly it scared the shit out of me.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

 _Holy. Shit._

I look at Christian who has opened his shirt and is wiping sweat off his forehead. I really do need to feed Teddy so.. "Are you going to stay while I feed him?" I ask.

"Uh.. yeah."

It's not like he hasn't seen my breasts before I guess. I close the door and hand Teddy to Christian so I can set up properly. Okay, I'll admit this is pretty awkward. I turn around pull my shirt down just under my bra instead of taking it off. I barely even look at my scar let alone let someone else see it. As I can heat Teddy getting more restless, I quickly put the cone in one side of the bra and set up the bottle. Teddy starts crying, which breaks my heart, so I take him from Christian, sit down in the rocking chair and make sure he is latched on properly.

I look up to Christian who looks truly and completely lost but is looking at the bottle hanging from my bra. "Uh, can you pass me that bag?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah.." He passes me the bag and I hand him the plug. "Uh.."

"Can you plug it in? There's an outlet over there." He plugs in the machine but is still looking towards me rather lost. I attach the tubing and turn on the motor. "Okay, I can see you have about a jillion questions so ask away." I say leaning back and getting a bit more comfortable.

"Okay.. what is that thing?"

Poor fifty. So clueless.. "This is a breast pump. I like pump at least a few times a day. When I feed him I pump on the other side. That way I can start to stock up on milk or at least have a steady supply of bottles if I dry up or if I'm not here."

"Stock up?"

"Yeah. His need for milk should increase greatly especially over the next few weeks and I want to make sure he always has food. Right now he's taking about an ounce and a half each time which is good and normal and he eats about 8 times a day. He needs milk for when I'm not here so I give it to the nurses."

He still looks utterly confused. "Does it hurt?" he asks grimacing looking at my nipple being sucked through the cone.

"Our son, no, it's natural. The cones aren't the most comfortable and they might make me sore sometimes but no, it doesn't hurt." I ask hoping to ease some of the tension that is radiating off of him.

Silence..

"What are we going to do about your mom? She's gonna be asking questions and expect real answers." I say bringing up the topic.

"I don't know.. I never thought she would find out like this-"

"Wait, I thought you worked in pediatrics, with toddlers mostly."

"Uh.. yeah." He scratches the back of his head. "She was the one who helped you when you first came in. That's how I found out."

"So, she knows?"

"No. Well, she might have figured it out by now. We were on our way to lunch but she wanted to stop by and check on you so she did and that's when I saw you. At lunch she told a little about when you came in to the ER. She was the one who helped you and got you to the maternity ward. That's all she really told me though. She was probably just coming to check on you two."

"That's really sweet of her." I smile sheepishly. She shouldn't have found out like this but I thank her for helping us. "We shouldn't lie to her."

"Well, what do we do then?" He asks anxiously.

"I really wanted to wait until we were out of the hospital and I don't want to lie to her or ask her to keep this a secret even if it is for just a little time.." I don't want to cause trouble or break up their family.

"Okay, I'll try to ward her off. But we will have to tell sooner than later."

"I think I can deal with that.."

"What are we going to do?" I say after a pause while turning off and disconnecting the pump. Throughout the conversation, I managed to burp Teddy and he has fallen asleep.

"About..?"

"About us.. I mean this situation." I say while placing Teddy in his bassinet.

"Why don't we discuss it over dinner?" he asks nervously. It does need to be a long discussion and I am getting hungry.

"Okay, what about at my place. That way you can see what its like." I ask probably equally as nervous.

"Yeah, I would like that." he replies with a tiny smile.

* * *

 **What do you think of the name change? And the re-write?**

 ** _Please review, comment, ask questions, etc._**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

Why on earth did I invite Christian here?! He lives in that ivory tower and here I am in the little home that I purchased. I didn't want any of the gifts that he had given me but as per the contract, everything was shipped to me; even the _submissive special_ car. I sold it all and used the money to move out of Kate's when I found this beauty and traded in my car.

I now live in North Beacon Hill. It's a safe and mostly residential neighborhood. It's nice and quiet.

My phone starts ringing and of course it's Christian. He's probably outside having a panic attack outside.

"Hello."

"I'm outside.. I think."

 _I knew it._ "Yeah. I can see you. I'll buzz you up."

A few minuted later there's a knock on my door and Christian is standing with a security member that I'm not familiar with.

"Hi."

"Hey." he stands awkwardly at my door.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask frowning.

"He's reassigned right now."

"Oh.. Well come in." I say smiling as best as I can. This can't be good and it means I have gotten Taylor in trouble.

"I'm Ana. And you are?" I say extending my hand.

"Reynolds ma'am."

"Okay, here are ground rules. What is your first name?"

"Joshua." he says after getting a nod from Christian.

"Okay. Trust me, I know all of Christian's rules but in my home you will address me as Ana. As Christian will probably ask you this at some point, my home is throughly equipped and secured. You can also ask Taylor as I am assuming he is still your boss." I say that last part directed at Christian. "Now that that is out of the way," I smile. "Make yourselves at home. Would either of you likes something to drink or a light snack?"

"No thank you m- Ana." he shuffles uncomfortable. Christian is still however standing near the door looking stunned.

"If you would feel more comfortable, you can go in the security office. It's the last door on the right." I point. He nods at both Christian and I before leaving.

I look at Christian who still hasn't said anything since he came in.

"Wow."

I don't know if that's a wow this is nice or _wow, you really live here._

"This is nice." Okay, good.

"Thank you. It's small but it's enough space for us. You want a tour?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

I walk slightly ahead of him showing him the small three bedroom apartment. I, or rather my dad and Taylor converted one of the rooms in to a security/safe room for the house. Upstairs, Teddy has his own room and closet full of clothes and other goodies along with an en-suite bathroom. My room is the same as Teddy's only larger and he has his own space in my room with a bassinet, changing table, etc. I doubt he will spend much time in his own room since I plan on doing co-sleeping. And I have a small balcony connected to my room. It's just enough for some chairs and a small table maybe. Then there's a guest bathroom off the kitchen. The kitchen also has a breakfast bar so that's where dining will happen for now. The security room is in its own little corner of the house safely tucked away.

"This is really impressive."

I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"Yeah. My dad found it for me. I have a strong feeling though that this is out of my budget and he pays for the rest. And Taylor's present to us was all the security measures.. please don't take my decision out on them.." I say timidly. Christian and I have argued enough times to let me know when one is about to start and I feel one right now.

"What I do with my employees is none of your concern-"

"Actually it is because they are my friends." I reply defensively.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and I'm sure I can see him count backwards.

"Look. You're right. I'm sorry, I was just trying to look out for my friends.. and you. I trust Taylor and I know you do too."

"Yeah, I did." He says walking past me and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "This isn't about them right now, it's about us."

"Us as in Teddy."

"Us as in you me and Teddy."

"Okay. First thing is first, Teddy is not going to Escala." I ay with conviction. It came out harsher than I intended but I still stand my ground. "I'm sorry. That came out harsher than intended but I _know_ what goes on in there and I don't want my son anywhere near it." And I don't want to o back to that place that holds so many memories.

He doesn't say anything at first which worries me. I know first hand how explosive he can be. I remember this one ti-

"Okay." he say pulling me away from the start of that memory.

"Huh?" I say/ask. I was preparing for.. well.. something.

"I understand. But I would like to be there as much as possible. I don't really know but I imagine how hard the first few months especially will be."

"Oh.. yeah. I've heard too. In the meantime I'm just trying to get as much sleep as possible since everyone says that I won't get any once he's home." I smile awkwardly. "You can stay here sometime if you want. There's a guest room on the other side of Teddy's although I'm sure he will mostly sleep in his bassinet in my room."

"I would like that. What about the rest?"

"Um… really I'm not sure. I think it would be best if we work through everything else involving just us three as it comes. We've kind of worked out living arrangements. Your family and Ray are another thing entirely though."

"So your dad doesn't know?"

"No. No one does outside of us, Taylor and Gail, and the people at the hospital.. well and probably your mom now.. no one knows. I didn't tell anyone it was you."

He's silent again. I hope this isn't a new thing because it's making me nervous. "Oh.."

Yeah, oh.. "So how do you want to tell your family? I was thinking about maybe having the three of us for dinner here and breaking the news. What do you think?"

"Ray is an ex-marine correct?"

"You remembered."

"In that case, where are some escape roots or better yet, where are the safe rooms again?" He says with a smile.

"Haha very funny. I think you should be safe though. He has been saying he wants both us in Teddy's life ever since he found out."

"If you say so.. Why don't we knock them both out in one day. My mom is suspicious but I don't think she'll say anything without knowing for sure."

"One day?"

"Have lunch with your dad, recuperate, and then have dinner with my parents."

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime we really need to go over security. I would feel most comfortable if Jason and Luke were here for that conversation though."

"Luke, huh?"

"Yeah. Jason thought it would be best if I had a CPO in case someone found out of something happened since I was on my own here for some time before I told Ray. Kate still doesn't know; I haven't seen her in months. Once I started to show I just made excuses so Luke was all I had. We formed a really great friendship and he's been with me ever since." I smile at the thought of my growing friendship with Luke.

"I'm not comfortable with that. I can't trust _Taylor_ right now." he says with a hint of sadness.

"I have thought about this from your point of view and I can honestly say that I understand where you're coming from but Jason was looking out for you as well by looking out for me and your son. I hope in time you can see that and trust him for yourself again. In the meantime, I trust him with all three of our lives and I'm comfortable with him. And you know he's the best at what he does."

There goes the damn silence again. I see he is trying to really think about what I said to him though and hopefully it's sink in. He pulls out his phone and presses a button. "Ana's in 15" is all he says. "He'll be here in 15. You should tell that CPO of yours to get her too I guess."

"Luke has always been here. He lives a few blocks down. I told him you didn't need him since it was only you but I'm sure he's in his security office checking in." I say with a smile. Luke is my best friend and has become the overprotective big brother I never had, and I love him for it.

A few moments later, Luke enters the apartment and there is a palpable tension between him and Christian that I honestly don't understand. We sit in silence until I hear a knock on the door. Jason is on the other side and I don't think twice about giving him a big hug. He's been so busy this past week keeping Christian away and working that I feel I have barely seen him or Gail. This display of affection is nothing out of our ordinary as we have built a great friendship pretty much even from the time when Christian and I were still.. uh.. _together_ wouldn't be the right word but I can't really think of another one. Whenever Christian wasn't there over the weekend or he was held up in his room, we would talk or I would help Gail around the apartment and we've only grown since then, he's like an uncle to me. It isn't until I hear Christian clearing his throat that I remember the awkward situation we are in.

I slowly release Jason and hold him at shoulders length. "I missed you.. Okay, let's get down to business." I say walking to small dining area while we all sit around the table.

"I don't know about the paps, and things like that but I will start with what I do know. Christian, whenever you take m- our son somewhere I expect you to either take the SUV or Sedan. I don't like the idea of Teddy in a sports car. I traded in my R3 for a Hyundai Genesis. It is one of the safest cars with a five star rating. I had both Taylor and my dad check it out before I purchased it. It's the 2014 model and it only had one owner before me. Everything is safe. I have the Chicco KeyFit carseat in my car along with the stroller. It's one of _the_ safest car seats currently for infants. I think, especially cine you have a fleet of cars, that you should have at least one car seat of your own. I prefer the same system I have." I say directed at Christian. "Well, that's my main concern. Jason?"

"I agree with the seat analysis. I already have one, I ordered it at the same time you did, it's in my car but we can transfer it to the SUV for the meantime. Everyone here knows I have personally hired Sawyer here as your CPO and I think that it will be best to keep him since you trust him." Jason starts.

"And even if you want to get away from me, I'll still be around!" Luke smiles at me.

Jason clears his throat then starts talking again. "I think that it will be best to keep Teddy on a need to know basis. He's still very young and vulnerable right now as are you Ana. I don't want to risk either of you getting hurt or sick because some pap decides to push and shove to get their next story. Obviously, both of your families have the right to know but it cannot reach outside of them. No close friends, co-workers, etc. for as long as possible; gossip spreads like wildfire. Also, Mr. Grey, I believe that you should tell Ros. She is your second in command and if something comes up, she can handle it. Besides, she is the direct correspondent between you and your PR department which will come in handy when this does get out. Ana, I know you were very reluctant for security to begin with but you haven't seen what these people can be like. Therefore, I want to propose that you get at least one extra CPO."

"She will." Christian states flatly. I don't want to argue with him over this and I know Jason would not suggest it if he didn't think it was necessary.

"I agree Jason. Thank you for _asking._ I think it would be best if were a woman, preferably one who has experience with children just in case. Because I know you, I know you have probably already been scouting and I suggest that Christian and I go over them together."

Christian doesn't say anything but nods looking at Jason.

"I think those are the major security concerns that we need to deal with. Threats we can handle on an incoming basis."

"I agree. I also think there should be one more person to watch from a distance. Once threats do arise, they can keep a look out and be covert enough that no one knows them and that can be used to our advantage."

Jason looks at me for my reaction, I just nod. I'm going to pick and choose my battles very carefully. _That's it_ though.. I don't want my son to grow up in a bubble.

"I'd also like to go over Sawyers information."

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure he is credible and reliable enough for the job."

"Well take my word for it." I say a little agitated. "What about getting home from the hospital?"

Everyone looks at me like I've grown two heads. They have probably been so busy planning the future they didn't think about the now.

"Huh.. Teddy should be able to come home this weekend at the latest. I would appreciate it if you were there to take him home." I look at Christian hopefully.

"I would love to be." He answers with all sincerity.

"Well, how are we going to explain: _Christian Grey leaving hospital with mystery woman and baby._ I can see the headlines now."

"I have already given the people who we have to encounter NDA's that are very much so legally binding. I don't think they would risk losing their jobs and going to court just to make a little money. And if it hasn't come out yet, when it's obvious to the people that work there that I'm the father and it hasn't come out yet. It seems they have respect in that ward."

"That doesn't mean that it won't." I say trying to get the idea through his thi-

"Okay. I will scout the hospital for it's busy times and we will leave during downtime. In theory, keep our heads down and get out as fast as we can. We will have two identical cars in case we are being followed and we can lose one."

"Okay. And I was thinking since he's in a step-down nursery right now that maybe we could stay in the room with him the night before?" I slightly whisper to Christian.

"Stay in the room?"

"Yeah, an overnight stay in the hospital. Sort of like a test-run for when he's home. I was thinking of doing it anyway and I think you should be there too."

"Okay."

I turn back to Luke and Jason. "We will be checking in and staying the night before Teddy leaves so it might make it a little easier and all we have to worry about is leaving."

"Sounds like a plan." Jason nods at Luke probably to say they will be meeting later to discuss further details.

"Okay, all this talking about him I want to go see him."

"I agree. We can take your car." he says. I know he is just worried about the safety of it and it actually warms my heart a bit.

"Are you two coming?"

"I think that's best but we will simply follow you two." Luke pipes up.

"Alright. Let me just get a few things." I pack up my pump with a few snacks, mothers milk tea, and some bottles. There's no telling how long we will be there and I always want to be prepared. I grab a few 'daddy' themed sleepers and onesies to put in the diaper bag and we head out.

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you might not have been able to review since you did on the previous chapter. I hope that you can on this one.**

 **Yes, there is a lot that goes in to taking care of a child let alone a newborn(trust me, I know) but Christian is clueless and Ana is young so they will have to figure it out as they go the same as any first time parents. This story will be very practical in terms of parenthood.**

 **I hope you liked the longer chapter! Please _review, comment, ask questions, etc._**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

 **Christian POV**

Wow. Just wow..

Here I am sitting in Ana's car on the way to the hospital to see our son. If anyone would have told me this last week, I would have had them committed to an institution. Yet, here I am and I feel.. I feel.. I'm not sure how I feel. I feel out of control but not in a bad way. The situation seems under control. Ana and apparently her /team/ have this under control. She was actually telling me what to do. Ok.. Maybe asked more than gold but it was pretty obvious how she felt. I need some type of control over this situation or I might go crazy; it's like she doesn't even need me.

"I got the green one because I like the color but if you get the same system you can get any color."

"Okay."

"Are you okay Christian?" She asks looking at me concerned once we stop at a red light. "You've been really quiet."

"Yeah." I reply. She sighs before turning back and paying attention to the road.

The rest of the short ride to the hospital is sat in silence. The radio isn't even on and there is an eerie but somehow not uncomfortable silence between us. We navigate the familiar path to the nursery where Teddy was moved in to a few days ago. One of the nurses prepares a room for us and we go inside.

"Look, I know you probably feel out of control right now and I'm sorry about that. I used to babysit and I've had months to read and research and repair and all of this is just being thrown on you. I feel bad, I do.. I just- I don't know what I can do to help you out with this. Do you want to go over the stats with me or maybe like borough one of the baby books or take some cla-"

"Ana!" I call her name loudly over her rambling. I'm somewhat glad she picked up on what was wrong without me having to admit it to her but I don't know what can be done either. She is just poking at me expectantly. "Look, I'm completely out of my element here. You seem like you have everything under control and I was just sitting there not knowing what to do." She doesn't say anything back and just looks down.

"Look, I agree with the security measures and I will admit I need help with everything else but don't railroad me."

"I didn't realize that's what I was doing until we got in the car. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it and you may never believe me but just so we're clear.. I'm sorry that you're not prepared. I'm sorry that you didn't and maybe even still don't want kids, I'm sorry that I know more about something than you do for once, I'm sorry that I felt the need to protect myself and keep our son safe." she says not looking looking down the entire time. "I'm sorry. I.. I just don't know what to day or do. This isn't exactly how I thought things would go."

"Were you ever going to tell me about him? If I didn't find out?"

"Yes." She says finally looking up at me. "I always wanted to tell you; from the moment I found out I wanted to tell you. I tried dropping hints when we would talk that week and at dinner on Friday but you always shut down the topic and insisted you didn't want kids. So, I walked. Then, all during the pregnancy I always though ab-.. When picking a name was another time I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. Then days passed and soon it was a month and I started having complications. I really wanted you to be there then but I didn't know how you would react and even thinking about it stressed me out which wasn't good for either of us. The next thing I know I was here in the hospital and Luke told me you saw us."

"What does this guy know anyway?"

" _That guy'_ s name is Luke or as you will probably call him, Sawyer and he is my best friend. As far as we are concerned, he doesn't know about _that_ if that's what you're worried about. Jason just told him him to look after me. You're going to have to ask them for specifics because I don't really know.

There's a silence again while we both look on at Teddy. I never thought I would want kids and I'm still sure that I'll be a crazy father but looking at the both of them, I'm glad they're here.

"I don't know how I would have reacted although I'm sure it probably wouldn't have been positive. And I will probably never fully understand but I do forgive you and I want to say thank you for giving me our son and keeping him safe." She looks up at me shocked and speechless.

"Have you changed any diapers yet?"

"I've watched. Doesn't that count?"

"Oh, no. Get over here. You're lucky it's a clean one."

"How can a diaper be clean?"

"When it's not yellow and doesn't smell horrible." She smiles and waves me over.

"You're gonna needs wipes, a new diaper and the changing pad." After some looking, I gather everything and put the pad under Teddy.

"Okay, now what?"

"Undo the snaps on his sleeper and then open the straps on his diaper but don't lift it off yet unless you want to get sprayed."

"Sprayed?!" _What?!_

"He's a baby. He can't control where his penis goes and if he has to pee it's gonna shoot around." She's talking about this like it's the most natural thing in the world but it is making me nervous.

"Oh my god." I say nervously. And she actually chuckles at me.

"Okay, now you need to wipe everything and quickly. Over, under, around. Everywhere. And then put some ointment on to prevent rash."

He pulls back the diaper with a wipe in hand and it actually looks pretty comical. "Why does it look like that?"

"That's another discussion we need to have, circumcision." I involuntarily wince.

* * *

 **A/N: Very mixed reviews about Ana in that last chapter. Some of you think that she's being mean and overbearing and others think that she's just being a protective mama bear in things that involve Teddy..** ** _interesting.._**

 **Ana and Christian's relationship is different from the canon. Christian was still very much the controlling CEO/Dom and Ana was the bookworm but they meet in a different way and . It's up to you, do you want me to just spell it all out or let it come back in flashbacks, etc.**

 **I know it was short (the next one is longer) but I still hope you liked this chapter.** ** _Please review, comment, ask questions, etc._**


	14. Chapter 12

**Fun Facts about circumcision! In the US 55-65% of boys get circumcised. Most circumcisions happen within ten days of birth except in cases of pre-maturation or physical defects in which it is done later. There are many arguments on both sides of this** ** _issue_** **, if you will. Thankfully, I have years before I may need to make a real life decision but I have made mine for this story. I did not include the conversation here but if you all want it, I will add it.**

 **The term 'canon' refers to the original story/plot - in this case the FSoG trilogy.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

 **Ray POV**

I am sitting down eating the delicious lunch Annie has prepared for me. This would be a wonderful lunch except I'm sitting across from Christian Grey a.k.a the bastard who knocked up my Annie. Annie has never told me what exactly he did to make her want to hide her pregnancy but I know she has her reasons and for that I will be watching this _Christian_ fellow like a hawk.

"So, have you seen him?" I ask.

"Yes, I have spent some time with him over the past few days or so. I'm really grateful to your daughter for making sure he was safe and healthy."

"And what do you plan to do for the future?" I ask getting a glare from my girl.

"Mr. Steele, sir, I can assure you that I will strive to be the best father I can. We don't have many details worked out yet but I will always be here for them."

The _them_ didn't escape my ears and by the furrowed brow I see, Annie didn't miss it either.

"So what you will be daddy on the weekends. They will be your little secret?"

"Daddy!"

"No, it's okay. Sir, I understand that this situation is not ideal but Ana and I have talked about it. I will be li- occupying the guest room as much as I can especially in the first few months. I know that Ana has maternity leave for a while and since I own my own company, my schedule will be clear and open as much as possible to help out."

"Yes, GEH. Pretty bug company." More like gigantic but I don't need to feed his ego. "What about security?"

"We worked it out with Jason and Luke." Annie says effectively ending my interrogation, for _now._

"How did you two meet? And how long were you together?"

"Da-"

"Look, I'm sorry Annie but you kept this from everyone. We tell each other everything and I just want to know."

There is a silence while Annie and I look at each other until Christian speaks up.

"We met one morning while I was on my way in to my building."

"I wanted to get out of the house and explore so I went to this bakery in the market and I got a smoothie and a muffin and started walking downtown."

"I was rushing in to the building and I wasn't paying attention and sort of crashed in to Ana."

"My smoothie spilled all over us and I dropped half of the muffin I was eating, which was delicious so I was mad."

"And then Ms. Smart Mouth started yelling some not-so-nice things at me. I apologized and offered to buy her another but really I didn't want to make a scene especially outside my building."

"He pulled me in to this building and to his office. I thought we would get in trouble because it was unprofessional but then he explained he's the CEO. He got me a change of clothe and we ate breakfast. The rest is history as they say." Annie says while smiling.

Something about the way they interacted when telling their story clicked in my brain. I don't know how I feel about it yet.

* * *

 **Grace POV**

I really want to know what the hell is going on! I have tried to contact my youngest son Christian these past two days to no avail. Two days ago I walked in thinking I would check on my patient who came in to the ER.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I'm standing at the receptionist desk in the ER checking in and reporting with the receptionist now that the flow has died down a bit. We are nearly done and I am told I can go back to my ward when a man and a heavily pregnant woman come in. The man is frantically looking around asking for help._

 _I rush over to them and explain that I am a doctor. Once I reach them, the woman almost falls in to my arms and someone wheels over a chair immediately. The man starts to explain that she is at 37 weeks and has been having slight complications before. It is obvious that she is too weak to deliver and probably under stress. I wheel her to the maternity ward quickly knowing that someone will be waiting for us there. Once she's there I hand her over and they disappear._

 _I really hope that they will be alright._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I walked to the room I was told she was in only to find my son standing there. Not only was he in this room, that was supposed to only be used for patients, but there was also a little boy in there. To say I was mad would be an understatement. I was ready to rip the heads off of some of the people for their incompetence and letting someone in to what was supposed to be a secured patient room.

He said that they will come over to dinner tonight and explain things to me and his father. Elliot, my eldest son is currently on a business trip to New York; he has his own construction/architect firm that is doing really well. Mia, my daughter is currently in Paris. She told us she wanted to be a chef so of course her brother sent her. She has been there for two months already and hasn't quit so maybe this venture/idea will actually stick; she's been known to jump from one thing to the other. It's just Carrick, myself, Christian and Anastasia tonight.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I'm in the back of the car waiting for Ana to come outside. I called her an hour ago just to remind her and tell her what time I would be arriving. I'm already nervous as is and we've been sitting outside for fifteen minutes now.

I finally get out of the car and go to the door. I factored in time for traffic but not this. My mother does not like tardiness and I know she's probably already on edge.

I ring the bell and she opens the door. _Is she kidding me?_ She is still in a robe with her hair in a messy bun.

"Where are you clothes?"

"I don't have any."

"Ana, I know for a fact you have clothes. I bought them for you."

"Actually, I got rid of all those but no. My belly is still swollen and it will be obvious what we need to tell them. That will probably be the first question that comes out of your fathers mouth. And I have to actually look nice. I mean this is the first time I'm meeting your parents and I want them to like me and our son. I want them to be in his life. But if they look at me and see I'm a me-"

To stop her rambling I grab her face in my hands. "Anastasia. You. Are. Beautiful. Do you hear me?"

She slightly nods her head.

"Now do you want me to pick you out something to wear?"

She nods her head again.

I quickly go in to her closet and pick out a nice long rose pink colored dress that I think will look nice on her. She comes in to the room and approves of the dress, thankfully. She quickly takes off the dress and runs to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in five. What car are we taking?"

"Taylor is driving us in the Sedan."

"Taylor?!" She squeals excitedly.

"Yes, Taylor. Now chop, chop before we're late."

"Don't rush me I'm ready." She says coming out of the bathroom and rushing past me. She looks beautiful in that dress. The color compliments her skin beautifully and her hair falls in waves down her back.

"Well, are you coming?" She asks. I now realize that I have been gawking at her ever since she walked out of the bathroom. I move towards her and open the door allowing her to go out first.

"Hi, Jason. It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well Ms. Steele."

"Did Christian demand you call me that while on duty?"

"Yes, I did." I say firmly.

"Okay.. Are your siblings going to be there tonight? If I remember correctly there's Elliot and Mia?"

"Yes, you remembered correctly but they won't be there. Mia is in Paris and Elliot had some business to attend to in NY. I think it's better this way. Let all the parents know first."

"I agree."

The car ride is spent silently. Ana is shaking her leg uncontrollably while we start to pull up to the gates. I place my hand on her knee in an indication to stop. She looks up at me.

"Everything will be fine." I reassure not only her but myself. I have no clue how my mom will react but if I know my dad as well as I think I do, his reaction will not be a good one.

I jump out of the car and go to open Anastasia's door. She steps out hesitantly and accepts my arm. We walk up to the door and just as we approach my mother is there with a welcoming smile.

"Come in."


	15. Chapter 13

**Anastasia POV**

"Come in." A nice older lady says with a smile once we get to the door. I'm guessing that this is his mother Grace also known as Dr. Trevelyan who basically saved our lives.

We both step through the door nervously; Christian has his hand on my lower back guiding me, and making my skin tingle, through the house to a sitting area where an older gentleman, who I assume is his father, is waiting. He stands when he sees us and Dr. Trevelyan goes to his side awaiting introductions.

"Thanks for having dinner with me tonight. Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to Anastasia."

There is a pregnant and slightly nervous pause afterward while his parents are probably waiting for the part of the introduction that explains my relation to Christian and why I am here with them tonight. I don't know what to say and it's obvious that Christian doesn't either. We haven't actually talked about how introductions would go and I never really thought about it until now but I know I don't like the term 'baby mama'. I decide to try and put everyone out of their misery.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey and Dr. Trevelyan." I'm sure this isn't what they expected to come next but I can see Christian let out a breath he was holding and so do I.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you as well Anastasia. And I only go by my maiden name at the hospital."

"My apologies Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, it is nice to meet you as well Anastasia." Mr. Grey speaks up.

"Dinner is served." A red haired woman says salaciously while only really looking at Christian. This being the first time I'm ever really seeing other people react with him and knowing he complained about his 'pretty face' attracting women like that I let out an involuntary chuckle which earns me a death glare from the red head before she leaves.

"I think she's going to spit in my food." I whisper to Christian while we are walking to the dining room.

"Don't worry, I'll switch with you." He chuckles as we are walking in to the dining room. He pulls out my chair and waits for me to sit before he does. I saw his father do the same thing. _Manners._

 _—_

Dinner has been lovely so far with some idle chatter here and there. We had a broccoli and cheese soup as an appetizer, pan seared chicken parm. with greens for dinner and now we're eating a lovely angel food cake for desert.

"Mrs. Grey, this cake is delicious. Is there any way I can get this recipe?"

"Certainly, I will ask the chef tomorrow and give it to Christian to give to you. You cook?" She asks seeming genuinely interested.

"Anastasia is a wonderful cook." Christian says. I look down slightly and blush scarlet. He knows that I'm not comfortable with compliments; it's something we tried to work on with my training.

"I've been cooking for some time. It helps me clear my mind." I smile shyly.

"It does the same for me. Tell us more about yourself." Mrs. Grey says eagerly.

"Uh.. well.. I'm 23 turning 24 next month. I graduated WSU a little over a year and a half ago. I majored in literature and I'm currently an editor for a small publishing house downtown."

"That's impressive." Mrs. Grey says.

"I didn't know you got promoted." Christian says sounding a little hurt but before I could decipher what the problem was Mr. Grey spoke up.

"Didn't you go in to publishing a while back son?"

"Yes." Christian replies curtly. I didn't know that.

"What's the name of the house again?"

"It doesn't matter." He replies. Mrs. Grey gives him a glare and he finally gives a real answer. He sort of grumbles it out and I really hope that he didn't say what I think he said.

"Can you say that a bit louder? I didn't hear you." I say sweetly.

"SIP."

I can't even say anything so I just nod my head while Christian looks nervously at me.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Grey asks picking up on the building tension.

"No." We reply suspiciously at the same time.

"You didn't know that he owns the company you work for?" Mr. Grey asks incredulously and raising an eyebrow.

"No, Mr. Grey." I grit out. "I had no idea that he owned it. When we first met I didn't even know

who he was. I knew it was taken over but our new owner has never made direct contact with any of the employees. And I don't feel comfortable about it." I say offensively and direct that last part to Christian.

"Ana, I swear-" he starts.

"Don't. We'll talk about it later." I state. This really isn't the conversation/argument we should be having in front of his parents.

"So.. dear are you working on anything interesting right now?"Mrs. Grey asks. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything about the situation by now but this could be a segue.

"No, Mrs. Grey. Actually, I've been on leave for some time and won't be back for a few months."

"So essentially you don't have a job?" Mr. Grey asks. I don't know what his problem is but I officially don't like him.

"Actually by company policy, her leave is paid. This wonderful woman sitting next to me has carried _your_ grandchild for the past nine months and is on maternity in order to take care of him."

* * *

 **A/N: This story will not include Jack Hyde for those of you who are wondering.**

 **Thanks for reading! _Please review, comment, ask questions, etc._**


	16. Chapter 14

**Christian POV**

"Actually by company policy, her leave is paid. This wonderful woman sitting next to me has carried _your_ grandchild for the past nine months and is on maternity in order to take care of him." I fume out.

Okay, that's not how I though that would come out but I couldn't just sit here while he tried to berate her. Ana seems shaken by my outburst, my dad is absolutely pale, and my mother has tears running down her face. I don't know what to make of any of their reactions.

Ana grabs her purse and I think she is about to leave until I see her pull out something. When she slides it across the table to my parents I see that it's Teddy's first picture without anything hooked up or attached to him, taken just a few days ago.

"His name is Theodore Raymond Grey." She says quietly after some silence. My mom then starts crying harder but my dad looks pissed.

for some time all you can hear is my dad taping his fingers and my mom sniffling.

"And before you get mad at Christian, he didn't know until just a few days ago after he was born." Ana rambles out.

Then there's absolute silence for a few minutes. I decide that this has been awkward enough so I stand up and hold my hand out for Ana to do the same. She hesitates at first but takes my hand and stands. My mother snaps out of whatever she was in and stands as well. My father, who was extremely insistent that we knew and understood our manners growing up, stays rooted in his seat. We move to the door with my mother following.

"We should get going." I announce.

"Of course dear, I'll walk you out." My mother offers while Carrick just stares after us.

"It was nice to meet you both. I hope _you_ will be in Teddy's life." Ana says.

"Of course.. how are you both?"

"We're out of the woods. My scar is healing Hopefully he should be able to come home in a few days.. Thank you for saving us Dr. Trevelyan"

My mother surprises us both and pulls Anastasia in to a hug. "I'm glad I did and call me Grace dear."

* * *

 **Grace POV**

"Carrick Alexander Grey." I raise my voice as soon as I see my son and this somewhat less mysterious woman pull off. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath to calm myself.

He comes in to the hallway but wisely doesn't say anything. "What was that?" I ask.

"What?"

"Don't act coy with me. Why were you so rude to her?"

"Well, how was I supposed to act?"

"I don't know Carrick, but that wasn't the right way."

"I'm sorry Grace but I didn't have time to digest all of this as you seem to have had."

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously knew. Nice to _finally_ meet you. What is that supposed to mean? And worst of all you kept this from me."

"It really wasn't my intention. I didn't know _that._ I had my suspicions but all I knew was that she and our son were connected somehow. And the only reason I knew that was because she was at the hospital. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't _really_ know anything."

"And we don't _know_ anything about that woman. For all we know she could be using him and that bastard isn't even his."

I can not believe my ears. No, I can't believe my husband. Regardless of if his suspicions are true, he should never call a child such a horrible name. I don't even have a response for him. I just need to walk away.

* * *

 **Anastasia POV**

"I am so sorry Ana." Christian says to me as soon as we are in the car. I look over to Jason and see he is painfully gripping the steering wheel. I wonder if he heard or if he just knows how this probably went.

"It's okay, Christian. It's not your fault."

"No, but he had no right to talk to you like that or ignore you. That was completely uncalled for. If he th-"

"SO.. how are we going to tell your siblings? When do they get back?" I say trying ti diffuse his anger. I remember him once telling me he wasn't that close to his family and I really don't want to be the one to give the final push for them to break apart.

He sighs. "Elliot will be back on Wednesday and Mia still has a month in her apprenticeship or whatever it's called."

"Do you think this is something you can like tell her over the phone?"

"No, I don't think that's the best idea. Knowing Mia, she will just hop on a plane here so I can just invite her. When do you want to do it?"

"I think the sooner the better. Can she be here next weekend?"

"Yeah, I can arrange that. Where do you want to do it? We could go out to eat or go to your place or Escala.." he says cautiously.

"Uh… I think it would be best if we did it at Escala. This is something that should be done in private and my place screams ' _I have a baby_ '."

"Yeah, it does." He lightly chuckles but I can see he is deep in thought.

"Why don't we go see Teddy." I say placing my hand on his knee.

He places his hand over mine and gives me a small smile.

* * *

 **A/N: i wasn't going to post today but..**

 **OMG!**

 **This story reached over 100k views as of yesterday. I wish I could thank each and every one of you personally but I can't (and it would take away too long). THANK YOU! I just wanted to put a little something out to tide you over the weekend. But expect a nice long update next; hopefully within a week. Much love!**

 **-Ari**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** ** _Please review, comment, ask questions, etc._**


	17. Chapter 15

**I am very sorry for the extra long wait. I have a list of excuses but I will spare you and just say that I am back and determined to finish this and all of my stories. Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like it was a good place to hear since I want to know what you guys want.**

* * *

 **Ana/Christian POV**

* * *

"Hello Ana, Mr. Grey, I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight."

Both Christian and Ana turn around when hearing Dr. Harper come in the room.

"We just wanted to stop in one last time before the hours were up." Ana responded kindly. Dr. Harper has been with her throughout her entire pregnancy and has sort of become a friend since she was one of the few people that knew about Ana's pregnancy. "Is everything alright?" She asks concerned. At hearing Ana's tone Christian is on high alert and focuses in on the conversation.

"Yes, everything is going really well. I was just coming to do one last check on all my tiny patients before I headed home for the night. May I?"

Ana and Christian both move, cautiously, away from the bassinet where their son is sleeping so that the doctor could check him over.

"Just as I thought." Doctor Hamburg says but she turns around with a smile. "Your boy is looking really healthy. I want to talk it over with the NICU doctors, but it looks like we can get him out of here in a few days maximum."

Both Ana and Christian are shocked. Ana out of happiness and Christian out of fear. Although this situation is very much so real, with his soon getting out of the hospital and in to the real world makes it all so.. real. Ana is excited to hear that her little Teddy bear may be coming home soon, she's been preparing for this day ever since she got used to the idea of having a baby.

"Wow" is all Ana could say.

"Yes, so I will talk with the doctors tomorrow and let you know as soon as I do." she says.

"Yes, please let both of us know." Christian chimes in finally finding his voice and feeling slightly left out.

"Of course." She assures Christian.

Both Christian and Ana walk over to Teddy's sleeping form. They say their goodnights to their son and make their way to the car.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

* * *

We get in to the car outside the hospital and the gravity of this entire situation really starts to set in. I look over to Ana, "I think we need to talk."

Ana nods her head and we make our way to her apartment.

— —

"Where's Sawyer?" I ask once we pull up to the apartment.

"He's just a few doors down."

"Okay, Taylor can you pop the trunk and take the night off." I say. I get my grab bag that has some emergency clothes and things and walk up to the front of the car. "I'll be staying here tonight I think but I will see you early tomorrow morning and go over the schedule with you." He nods in understanding and I go up the few stairs to Ana who is waiting by the door.

"Staying here tonight?" Ana asks opening the door.

"If that's okay with you." I say now realizing that I didn't exactly ask or anything.

"Yeah, that's fine." She says passively walking through the apartment. "I'm just gonna go change in to something more comfortable. I guess you can pick whichever room you want to sleep in." She says walking in to her bedroom and closing the door.

I go to the room closest to Ana and Teddy and unpack all my things. _I guess I should keep some clothes here and this is something to start with._ I change in to a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before going back in to the living area. I locate an electric kettle on the countertop in the kitchen and remember that Ana likes to have tea at night so I put some water in and figure out how to turn it on before sitting down and deciding to check some emails.

Ana comes out of her room in a t-shirt and some pants as well. "So.. uh do you like the place? You never really said if you did." she asks nervously going in to a cabinet to get a mug.

"Yes, it's nice. Very family friendly and nice. You have a lot of stuff for Teddy."

"Yeah, mostly presents and gifts from people." She says vaguely. No doubt those _people_ include Taylor and Gail. I'm still not sure how to feel or get over that whole situation. "Did you start the kettle?" She asks with a quirked brow.

"Yes, I did." I admit.

"Thank you."

"No problem, and if you need or think of anything else, I would love to help out with it. You know.." I kind of fade off. I feel so disconnected from this whole situation.

"Of course. I mean we'll always need diapers but we can get those as we go and I'm sure we'll think of things. And you know if you see something you can just get it, you don't have to ask me or anything.."

"Okay.."

"So, he's coming home in a few days. I know we talked about it but I think maybe we should talk some more. I mean how is this really going to work?" I ask after a pause.

She takes a sip of tea before talking. "Yeah, I agree. Well, if he's coming home on Wednesday like the doctor suggests, I don't know if you still want to stay the night before since it's a weekday but I would still like to."

"Yes, I want to do that too. I can just come to the hospital straight from work and we can all leave as a family early morning Wednesday as planned." _Can't forget about the security measures._

"Okay, and what about Elliot and Mia? We were going to tell them on Wednesday too."

Honestly, I hadn't thought of either of them and I don't know how they will take it. "Ana, I will leave that up to you. We can tell them possible tomorrow or Tuesday before we go in to the hospital and I know neither one of us will be willing to leave Teddy once he's home."

"I don't know.. I mean.. How will they react?" Ana looks down sadly. This is the first time I am seeing how the 'tell the parents talk' has effected her. Before she was trying to comfort me and now it's my time to comfort her.

"They are a lot more understanding than my parents." I tell her. In reality, Mia might be mad and then run of and buy him a house full of clothes, Elliot will probably not believe me but then I don't know what would happen when he realizes that their serious.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?"

I'm glad she chose that. This way if it's not that great of an experience, it won't cloud the memory of use bringing Teddy home.

"Do you like your room?" she asks cautiously.

"Yes, I think I'll add a desk in there but I do like it, yes. Thank you."

"I know that isn't ideal." she starts and then walk to the couch sitting down with a huff  
Heck, this situation isn't ideal and I wish it were different but I really want this to work."

I want us to work too.. I go and sit next to her on the couch. I take her hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. "What do you mean you wish it were different?" I ask. I hate to bring this up so late and after a long day but this is the second time I've heard her say it and I would like to know what she meant.

She shakes her head slightly looking down and starts to shake her head. She takes a large breath before looking back up at me but then she quickly looks down again. Her nervousness is unsettling me a bit. "I.. it doesn't matter.."

"No Ana, tell me."

* * *

 **Should they tell each other how they feel so soon? What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading!** ** _Please comment, review, ask questions, etc._**


	18. Chapter 16

**Anastasia POV**

"No Ana, tell me."

Tell you. Tell you? How am I supposed to tell you that I fell so hard for you and would do anything for you. That I was scared for us and didn't want to burden you. That I want us to be a real family without having to worry about living arrangements. That I know how it feels to come from a broken home and I don't want that for our son.

"I wish.. You never imagine having a child like this. I just wish we were a family." I say looking down. That wasn't the entire truth but a large part of it.

"Ana," he says taking both of my hands in his "I.. I." he clears his throat "I care, a lot for you. We are a family and we will figure this out. Together."

"I care about you too Christian." I smile shyly up at him. I want to say more but I'm not sure how he would react and I wouldn't want to harp on the progress that I think we just made.

He kisses my forehead and I rest my head on his shoulder. Of all the moments we've spent together over the past year, this was definitely the most intimate. He pulled me to his side and I snuggled up to him as best as I could remembering his no-go areas. We didn't talk much really after that, I think we were both lost in our own thoughts but just knowing that he was there gave me comfort and hope that everything will work out.

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

* * *

 **Christian POV**

Walking in to GEH this morning was increasingly difficult mostly because I had to leave Ana. If I have to admit it to myself, I really missed her and now it makes me think of just how hard it will be when Teddy is home and I have to leave them both in the mornings. _Home…_

My mind almost started to toy with that word until I was interrupted by Andrea alerting me that Ros was coming in.

"You're late." She says teasingly.

"I'm aware." I didn't account for the difference in time it would take to get here this morning. Although it is about the same time and distance in the other direction of Escala, the traffic is much different. That, and the fact that I slept in a little later than expected and it took Taylor calling me to wake me up. At some point we must have fell asleep on the couch so I carried her to her room and put her in bed. While I was carrying her she snuggled in to me and that gesture was strangely comforting.

At the same time, I could tell that she was holding back last night when it came to whatever she wanted to tell me. I could see the battle in her body language and her eyes. And then her saying she wanted a family. I wa-

"Helloo! Earth to Christian." Somehow Ros is now standing in front of me with a worried look in her eyes. Once she see's that I've come back she walks back around and takes a seat across from my desk. "Where'd you go?" she asks candidly.

"Sorry. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." I say. Had any other of my employee's ask me that, besides Gail or Taylor, they'd probably be fired for being so nosey but Ros has really become a friend over all the years we've worked together.

"Anything I can help with?" She says in a business matter. I guess she would think about this as business since I can't ever recall myself being the one to initiate personal conversations.

"No.. Actually yes. What I'm about to tell you isn't public knowledge and hopefully wont be so for some time. I have a son."

I wait for that information to sink in but instead of the reaction I thought she would have she starts laughing. I'm just staring at her watching and as she looks at my reaction her laughter turns to chuckles and then she stops.

"Wait, your serious?" she ask unbelieving.

"Yes." Because I'm sure she still doesn't believe me, I pull out my phone and show her a picture of Teddy. It's the picture I took last night right before he fell asleep. He was looking right at me. His dark copper locks and sparkling blue eyes are the perfect combination of his mother and I.

"Wow.. uh congratulations.." she says hesitantly. "Okay, how did you make that? I've never, ever seen you with someone let alone a woman."

"Ana and I were in a relationship. We've known each other for a little over a year now."

"Wow.. well you tell this 'Ana' I said congratulations as well. I can't wait to meet them. He is just too cute! What's his name?" Ros says in a weird baby voice that kind of freaks me out because I've heard her use many tones but not that one.

"Uh.. Theodore."

"That's a good name. So is he why you were late?" she ask handing me my phone back. I have to remember to print out some of these pictures I've been taking.

"Yes, and no. We told my parents yesterday and Ana and I were up late talking. Fell asleep."

"I see." she smirks at me.

"With that being said, I wont be here on Thursday. It'll be Teddy's first day home but I'll be available by phone if you really need me."

"Good to know."

"Besides a few other people not many know about him yet so I would appreciate it if we could keep this under tight wraps for a while. Of course you can tell Gwen but other than that-"

"I get it Christian. You can trust me."

"Thanks. Now back to business."

We get back to our regular unscheduled meeting of going over the things for the day and talking about any major deals that we are working on.

* * *

Before I know it, it's time to head to the Mile High Club to meet up with Elliot and Mia. So far all I've told them is that I have to tell them something.

Ana just texted me that she is on her way so we could be there around the same time. I requested that they be there a little bit earlier than Ana and I so they are already here.

I find Ana as soon as I walk through the elevator. She is sitting down in the small waiting area and when I approach her, she stands up.

I give her a kiss on the cheek in a way of greeting her and she blushes that adorable shade of pink. "Hey, how was work?"

"It was okay. How was your day?"

"Boring. I can't wait 'till Teddy gets home." she smiles.

"Me neither." _Home.._ "You ready?"

She takes a deep shaky breath and nods her head. I know she's nervous; I am too after how my dad reacted yesterday.

I place my hand at the small of her back and guide her to the room. Before I open the door I look over at Ana and give her a reassuring smile. I open the door and go in first to see Elliot and Mia joking around.

"Christian! About time. I thought I would actually have to pay for my own meal." Elliot jokes once he notices that I've stepped in the room. I notice that Ana is still in the doorway so I grab her hand and slightly pull her in to the room. Both Elliot and Mia are looking at Ana in shock. I didn't tell them I was bringing anyone with me, let alone this beautiful woman who has a death grip on my hand.

"And who do we have here? Are you lost? I can help you find your way." Elliot jokingly flirts. Joking or not.. I pull Ana more towards me and she giggles making me see even red.

"Mia, Elliot, this is Ana. Ana these are my siblings Elliot and Mia."

"It's nice to meet you both." Ana says.

"Oh my God! A girl. Christian bought a girl? You are with him right?" Mia asks. Ana giggles again but it turns in to a full blown laugh. I look over at her mostly amused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." She says still stifling her giggle and affectionately placing her hand my face making me smile slightly.

I turn back to my siblings. "Yes, as I said her name is Ana and I bought her with me. Can we sit down now?"

Mia rolls her eyes and practically drags Ana over to the table while Elliot is string at me. Once I walk past him, he asks, "What did you do to get her?"

"I don't know" I reply before sitting down next to Ana.

Soon, a waiter comes in to take our orders. Mia orders a martin and caesar salad, Elliot orders a beer and pastrami sandwich while I order the tilapia and some wine. Once we are done, everyone turns toward Ana.

"Ummm.. you know what's best. Can you order for me?" she asks shyly.

"Sure. She'll have a bacon burger and iced tea." I look over to Ana for approval. I know bacon-burgers are on of her favorites. She nods and I do that same to dismiss the waiter.

"Thanks." She smiles at me.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Mia asks excitedly. _Here comes the inquisition._

"A little over a year." Ana answers.

I guess it has been that long. Well, if you count the first couple of months that we were somewhat communicating, our contract, and the months o the pregnancy, we have known each other for quite some time and I hadn't realized it.

"And we're just now meeting you?" Mia says unbelievable and glaring at me.

"We were keeping a low profile." Ana, gratefully answers for me.

The waiter comes back with our drinks and tells us that our meals will be out shortly. Ana takes a sip of her tea and grimaces. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"This has alcohol in it." she says quietly.

I start to see red. I asked for a simple iced tea, that waiter had to right to assume that I wanted alcohol to be in it. I start to stand up but Ana puts her hand on my leg instantly calming me.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Are you sure?" I ask lowering my voice a little bit seeing as we have yet to break the news.

"Yeah, I can just do.. that tomorrow." She says. In context I understand that she is talking about breast feeding. Wow, who would have thought I would be sitting across the table from my siblings talking about breast milk for my son. I shake my head at the thought and look across the table. Elliot is frowning and smirking and Mia has a grin on her face that I'm surprised her face is split in two.

"So, Ana what is it you do? I mean you must be a miracle worker because I don't know this guy sitting across from me." Elliot jokes.

Ana giggles while I glare playfully at Elliot. "No, I'm just an Editor for a publishing house downtown. You have a construction and architecture company right? Christian has shown me some of your work, it's really impressive."

"Well.. thanks." Elliot, my tough-as-nails brother just blushed. This is priceless!

"What are you up to Mia?" I ask. Last I knew, she wanted to be a chef after she came back from studying culinary arts in France but so far she hasn't done anything to my knowledge.

"Well, I have this friend and I've been helping him out with this fashion line that he's created and we're thinking of launching in a few months." Mia states proudly.

"Wow, sis. I can't wait to see it." Elliot says.

"Me neither." I'm kind of stunned that she is actually doing something but at the same time, I know Mia and she isn't one who sticks with things through the end. And this person is a guy? "So, who is this guy? What's his name?"

"You'll find out eventually." She responds strongly and defiantly.

"So.. what kind of clothes does he make?" Ana asks trying to cut the building tension.

Ana and Mia go on talking about who ever this guy is and what he's doing. I look over at Elliot and we share silent communication about finding out who this fucker that Mia's beens spending all this time with is.

Dinner goes by exceptionally well. Unlike the other times I have shared a meal exclusive with Mia and Elliot, there is light chatter throughout the meal and a light atmosphere around the table.

As a surprise for Ana, I ordered her some sorbet that I had the chef make especially for her. Sometimes if I had a late meeting I would bring her home some.

I look over at Ana and see her eyes widen as the bowl comes towards her.

"Mmmm. I remember I was craving this so much one night and I was going crazy so Taylor.." she lets the words trail. And just like that I was reminded of what a mess this really is. For a little bit of time it was nice to imagine that things are normal but they're not. And we really need to talk about that. I still can't believe that they did that. I can understand it, honestly, I mean look at me, but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Elliot asks waving his hand in front of my face. I shake my head to try and chase away the troubling thoughts.

"I didn't know they made sorbet! I want some!"

"No." I say harsher than intended. "The chef will only make it for Ana and I don't think she wants to share." I say trying to throw a joke in somehow.

"Sorry Mia but Christian's right." Ana smiles shyly and Mia pouts.

Everyone has finished eating their respective desert and true to her word, Ana wouldn't share, even with me. Now that I start to think about it though, that's probably best because now I'm starting to remember some of the things we've done with that. The first time I bought it home I bought some I fed it to her and when it a little bit dripped-

"So, when's the next time we're gonna do this 'cause I have to say, this was fun."

"Yeah, and we _have_ to go shopping!" Mia half squeals loudly.

"I don't know but I don't think I will have time for quite a while." Ana says looking at me. I guess that's my cue so I get out the copies of the same photo that we gave my parents just yesterday.

"I think we'll be really busy with him." I say while sliding over the photos to them.

It takes them a second to connect the dots.

Mia: "Oh my God!"

Elliot: "Holy Shit!"

"And who is this cutie?" Mia asks skeptically looking between the two of us. I see Elliot doing the same thing.

"He's your nephew."

"As in like..?" Elliot asks pointing between the two of us. Ana and I both nod.

"Holy shit. Congrats baby bro!"

"Ooo what's his name? What size is he? You know I have to go shopping! Where is he?" Mia ask all without taking a breath.

"Shit. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yes, we told them yesterday." I say with a tight face. This seems to be going well so far and I don't want to ruin it. "It's a long story and-"

"Christian didn't know until he was born; I'm sorry." Ana blurts out and looks down.

I think Elliot and Mia get that this isn't something I want to talk about so we move past that specific detail for now.

"So what's his name and when do we get to meet him?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: How do you think Kate should come in to the picture/ do you want Kate in this story?**

 **Sorry for any mistakes but it's late so I will edit tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!** ** _Please review, comment, ask questions, etc._**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

 **Author's Note: I read each and every one of your reviews (as I always do) and most of you wanted to see Kate so here she is.**

 **Also, this will never be a cheating story.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Now that we've told all the family, I've decided its time to tell Kate now too. We've really grown apart these past few months due to our jobs and partly due to all the secrecy with this situation but I still think of her like a sister and want her to know so I call her and now I'm here at her door.

I moved out around month four and then once I started showing in month five I kept making excuses for why we couldn't meet up so this is the first time I will be seeing her for months.. Here goes nothing, I ring the buzzer and am granted access immediately.

By the time I off of the elevator, Kate is just opening her door. She comes barreling at me and angels me in a hug in which I hug her back with just as much enthusiasm. She pulls apart and really gets a good look at me. "Woah, look at your boobs!"

"Of course that's the first thing you say." I laugh while we walk in to the apartment.

"Hell yeah, they're huge. Wine?"

"No, thanks." I already had that tea at the dinner and I rally want to/should pump tonight to keep my supply strong and to save up on milk.

"Big boobs and no wine? What are you pregnant?" She jokes sitting down with her wine.

"Not exactly."

"And what does that mean?"

I take a deep breath. "I really hate to do this but can you please sign this." I push the NDA Christian had drawn up over to her. "It's just because of your father and media connection. Kate, I know that you wouldn't do it but-"

"Then why are you asking me?" Kate asks and I can see the hurt she feels all over.

"I'm not.. What I have to tell you involves other people and they just want some reassurance."

She cautiously signs the document and then sends it back over to me.

"Okay, good. Uhm you know how I started seeing someone a while back?"

"You mean when you got all secretive on me?"

"Yes." I nod my head guiltily. "Well I was seeing someone and I really liked him but I didn't think it was going to work out so I left him. And then the month after I moved out."

"Don't remind me, it's been lonely here with you." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Okay, maybe not lonely but different." She smirks. Katherine Kavanagh doesn't do lonely.

"Well in that time I got a new place not too far from hear, got a promotion, and now I have a son who I'm sure would love to meet his God Mother. You know, if you don't hate me."

I look up and I think I broke Kate. I've never seen her speechless let alone frozen, seriously, the wine glass is halfway to her lips and I'm sure she hasn't blinked yet. I wave my hand in front of her face and she puts down her glass slowly before opening her mouth again.

"Soo.. I'm a God Mother?" she asks carefully.

"If you want to be."

"Oh my god! Steele, this is amazing. You have a son?" she gasps as if realizing something "I have to go shopping!"

"Kate." I try to warn.

"Don't you 'Kate' me, this is my first god son/nephew and he will have the best clothes possible."

"Okay, I won't argue but can you at least organize with his other aunt so I won't have too many. I want him to wear everything at least once and not waste them."

Kate rolls her eyes like I'm talking crazy. "You can never have too many clothes but I'll see. Who is this other aunt anyway? More importantly, who is the father? I mean he had me sign an NDA Ana." She frowns as if its preposterous for someone to need an NDA in their personal life.

"You have to promise not to freak out on me."

"Ana, you just told me you have a son and I haven't freaked out yet so I doubt anything else would make me."

Yeah, I don't know about that one. "His name is Christian."

"Okay, I don't know any Christian. Have I met him before?"

"Sort of."

"Okay, spill Steele."

"Well, remember when my job search was going horribly and so I stopped looking for a while?"

"Yeah.."

"Well one day I was bored so I went to that little market not too far and then I started walking downtown. I was too busy looking around to look where I was actually going and you know my clumsy self, I bumped in to this guy, well he sort of bumped in to me too.. Anyway I was mad so I started yelling and then apparently to shush me up, he pulled me in to his building and got me some new clothes and we ate breakfast and sort of went from there."

"Awe, that's so romantic." Maybe _that_ part.. "So what's his name? And I don't care whatever you guys are, I still get to interrogate him!"

"His name is Christian." I tease, I know she wants every single detail she can get.

"Christian what?!"

"Christian Grey."

Her jaw drops. "Wha- wait. Christian Grey as in benefactor to the university, guy that dipped out on my interview, billionaire and suspected gay Christian Grey?"

"The one and only."

"Well.. hot damn."

* * *

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"Elena, I have told you this countless times within the past few months. I do _not_ need your help finding a new sub." I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. I already have enough stuff to deal with without Elena stirring shit up even more.

"Oh please Christian, I know you better than that. You contracted your last girl by yourself and now look at you." she looks at me scrutinizingly. "You obviously need my help." she states smugly.

"Get. Out." I bark quietly trying to reign in the anger I feel. Really, I want nothing more to strangle her up against the wall for talking to me like her pet.

 _How dare she scrutinize me?_ I am _the_ Christian Grey.. MASTER of _my_ fucking universe.

"Excuse me?" Why the fuck is she still here? I quickly pull out my phone and text Taylor to come remove er before I feel obligated to do it myself.

She struggles but Taylor quickly escorts her out and once she's gone I pinch the bridge of my nose again; I can feel a serious headache coming on.

He decides it is best.

"Sir." Taylor comes back in my office probably awaiting instructions.

"Put Mrs. Lincoln on the proscribed list for me. She doesn't get in to GEH or Escala without my express permission."

"Yes, Sir."

"And we're leaving now."

 **Anastasia POV**

I'm on my way to pick up Christian from Escala so that we can go to the hospital together for our night with Teddy. We figured that it would be safest using my car since, as of now, has no connection to Christian.

I feel like things are starting to come together now; everyone who is important in our lives know (and most took it well), Teddy's coming out of the hospital and Christian and I have been making some progress.

I park in my old spot next to the SUV and make my way out of the car. This definitely feels a million and one times different from the last time I was here. Last time I left I sat in my R8 and cried for what felt like hours before actually leaving and now I'm going back. I still don't feel right if Teddy were to be here, I don't know it just feels weird, but Christian should be able to have tie with his son.. I didn't really think of that before. We really need to discuss that, I didn't ever really consider that he would want to be a part of our lives but that's exactly what he needs. Maybe talking tonight with Teddy with us will put things in to more perspective.


	20. Chapter 18

**Tuesday Afternoon**

 **Christian POV**

Taylor alerted me when Ana was downstairs in the garage so I'm waiting in the foyer for her. I hear the elevator ping and look up to see Ana in the elevator staring in to space.

"Ana." I call out to her and she snaps out of it to walk towards me. "Are you okay."

"Yeah." she gives me a smile but I know it's not real and something is bothering her so I continue to stare at her. "Just thinking about some things we need to talk about." she finally admits.

"Okay.. lets talk. Mrs. Jones has prepared an early dinner for us."

She moves slightly cautiously in to the apartment and towards the kitchen.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I think the breakfast bar will be fine." I respond. She takes off her coat and then goes around the counter. She reaches up to the cabinet where the late date and realize that she is about to set the table. "Ana-" I stop her. "You don't need to do that, you're my guest. I'll set the table." I say getting up and getting everything out. Seeing her revert to sub behavior felt wrong for some reason - because she's not my sub? Or because she's now the mother of my child? Or something.. more. I shake away the questions running through my head and set the table.

When I told Mrs. Jones that Ana was coming over tonight, she automatically made one of Ana's favorite meals: garlic and Parmesan crusted chicken with rice and green beans, but Ana hair picking her food around and has barely really eaten anything. Ana's always had a healthy appetite so when she I see her behavior I know something must really be wrong.

I put my utensils down and clear my throat, she does the same.

"So, what were you thinking about in the elevator?" I ask gently.

Ana puts her hand down and starts playing with the ends of her hair, which has grown much longer over time.

"I'm just really sorry. Not for not telling you necessarily, but for how things have been since I have."

I frown. She's not sorry about keeping her pregnancy from me?

"I regret stringing Gail and Jason in to this and for ruining your trust in all of us but I'm most sorry about bulldozing you once you didn't run away. I never, _ever_ thought you would be how you have been -"

"Ana-" I try to interject but she just keeps talking baking me understand that she may need to just say whatever she needs to say.

"-so for the past 5 or 6 months, I've been planning mine and Teddy's life without you in it and once you were.. I don't know. I guess I didn't take you seriously and took you for granted and I'm so sorry for doing that to you but I promise I'm going to include you in everything from now on." She releases a long, shaky breath.

I'm speechless. It takes me a few moments before I can think of what to say.

"Ana. I can understand why you didn't tell me at the time and I want to thank you for telling me sooner rather than later so I can still be here for our son." I say genuinely

"I'm glad." She says after letting out a large breath. That being said, it's not fair to make or ask you to come by whenever you want to see Teddy. If you get the necessary items, I don't mind him coming here but I don't want any of those.. Women to be near my son. It just wouldn't feel right to me." She says the last part shyly.

I have to agree with her, although I haven't been involved with anyone since her, I wouldn't want any of them near my son either. What we do up there is nothing that a kid should know of. _But weren't you a kid when you were introduced?_ I start to think about my introduction to the lifestyle and somehow Teddy morphs in to my spot getting whipped by Elena. I stop thinking about it before it starts to make me sick.

"Ana, I haven't been involved with anyone since you left." I tell her getting back on track to our conversation.

She starts to frown slightly but quickly masks it again. "But when you do get-"

"Ana, trust me, I have no intentions of getting another submissive. But if I were, I agree that they would not be anywhere near our son." I tell her. I want to tell her that I haven't been able to even think of anyone else but her since our contract started and even more so since she left but I don't want to set us back on the progress we seem to be making. "And thank you for that option. I will look in to getting the necessary things to put around the apartment." She smiles slightly. "Actually, I could probably use your help there since you've already done so much research." I add. I want the things I have here to be familiar with the both of us, much like her suggestion with the car seats.

Her face lights up. "I loved baby shopping. I'd be happy to help."

—

After falling in to a somewhat awkward silence, we decided to head to the hospital. We took Ana's car here and the staff have signed NDA's so hopefully this will be an easy adventure.

The nurse has just finished explaining to us the schedule that they have him on now and where things are located throughout the room we are in. Right now Teddy is in his bassinet awake and looking around. I'm looking down at him and smile. I can't believe I have such a perfect son.

"Why did you name him Teddy?" I ask Ana still not taking my eyes off my son.

"Well.. I remember one day, when we first started out, I asked you about GEH and you started to talk about how your grandfather was your inspiration and how he supported you. I could see the love when you talked about him and if you didn't— well, I wanted him to at least have some connection to you other than your last name."

I smile recalling the memory. That night Ana and I sat in the living room and talked all night about anything and everything. Eventually, we fell asleep and I woke up before she did. I carried her to the sub room so she would be more comfortable. I stared at her for some time before eventually willing myself to go back downstairs. It was also the first night in a long time that I didn't have a nightmare. I didn't dwell on it too much at the time but now, after some talk with Flynn, I realize the significance of that night.

 **Anastasia POV**

I remember that night well. Christian and I talked all night. He was different that night for some reason, he seemed so _human_ in a way that a lot of people don't get to see in him. We laughed and relaxed on the couch. I remember dozing off on his shoulder, I felt to warm and comfortable it was hard not to. But then I woke up alone upstairs in the sub room. I think that was the first time I really started to understand how our relationship was going to be. I was going to wake up alone a lot and that upset me but I also really wanted to get to know Christian more so I stayed and made breakfast that morning. It became like a routine on most days..

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'm sorry it is short but writing has been difficult lately and this seemed like a good stopping point to prepare for their night together. I hope to update soon._**

 ** _On another note: I've had some people ask me about making a Facebook page so.. I did! The page name is_ Zaviarah _and the profile pic is the same as my avatar on here. The page will have sneak peaks, updates on progress of stories, polls, etc. to keep you all updated. As always, feel free to contact me (review, PM, email, message, etc.) if you have any questions or suggestions._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _-Ari_**


End file.
